My Only Desire
by Nisaa-Lu
Summary: SasuNaru / YAOI/ Dark/ 18 Hingga Sasuke berumur 10 tahun, dia tidak pernah menginginkan apapun. Dia anak dengan 0 keinginan. Hingga dia melihatnya. Sejak itu Sasuke hanya menginginkan 1 hal. Dan untuk meraihnya, rasa sakit, bencana dan darah yang harus tercurah akan Sasuke bayar lunas
1. Awal Mula

**Ini Fanfic baru, semoga readers bisa suka**

Dalam 10 tahun hidup Sasuke dia tidak pernah menginginkan apapun.

Saat teman-temannya membawa geme terbaru atau tas-tas keren Sasuke tidak pernah iri, dia marasa cukup dengan tas lusuh termakan waktu miliknya. Sasuke juga tidak pernah menginginkan rangking pertama di kelas, dia hanya terlalu jenius hingga dia mendapat posisi itu.

Saat teman-temannya mencibir Sasuke yang hanya seorang anak supir, atau saat mereka mengejek Sasuke karena tidak memiliki ibu Sasuke tidak pernah sedih. Dia merasa cukup dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke heran kenapa ada orang-orang yang begitu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Mereka berlatih, bekerja, merampas bahkan berusaha begitu keras hingga mati untuk mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti, walau dengan otak jeniusnya dia tetap tidak mengerti.

Hingga Sasuke berumur 10 tahun, Sasuke adalah manusia dengan 0 keinginan.

Sasuke melirik sang Tousan yang tengah mengendarai mobil mewah. Ini bukanlah mobil mereka, sang Tousan hanya berkerja sebagai supir untuk seorang billyuner. Alasan Sasuke ikut naik kendaraan ini adalah karena sekolah Sasuke yang diliburkan mendadak. Sehingga sang Tousan terpaksa membawanya karena tidak tega meningggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Kau akan suka melihat rumah mereka Sasuke, rumah itu benar-benar indah sekali. Tidak kalah dengan istana-istana yang ada di Eropa" Fugaku mencoba mencairkan suasana, anaknya ini memang susah di ajak bicara.

"Hn" Sasuke menanggapi penjelasan sang Tousan dengan datar, bagi Sasuke seindah apapun tempat majikan sang Tousan tinggal dia tidak tertarik, toh itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Reaksimu datar sekali" Fugaku tahu putranya ini sulit sekali berekspresi, bahkan saat Sasuke berumur 5 tahun dia pernah terjatuh dan sendi lenganya bergeser dia tidak menangis sama sekali. Kadang Fugaku khawatir dengan sifat Sasuke. Selama ini Fugaku tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke meminta apapun darinya ataupun orang lain.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dengan gerutuan tousannya. Pandangannya hanya menerawang ke luar jendela, memandang jalanan yang semakin sepi. Tempat kerja ayahnya sepertinya berada agak jauh dari jalan utama.

Sasuke dapat melihat jejeran pagar rumah yang menjulang tinggi hingga mereka memasuki sebuah gerbang besar yang membawa mereka melewati sebuah taman. Taman itu sungguh indah. Semua ditata dengan sangat simestris. Dan berdiri dengan semua hiasan itu adalah rumah besar bak di negeri dongeng.

Sasuke mengakui rumah itu sagat besar dan menakjubkan, namun bahkan kemewahan seperti itu tidak membuat Sasuke iri ataupun menginginkannya.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Tousannya membawa Sasuke masuk rumah lewat pintu khusus karyawan.

"Fugaku kau sudah datang? Tuan sudah menunggumu. Siapa yang kau bawa?" Seorang pelayan berambut gelap menyapa Fugaku.

"Ini putraku, aku harus membawanya hari ini karena sekolahnya mendadak libur." Fugaku mendorong punggung Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri dan menyapa rekannya.

"Salam kenal saya Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menuruti isyarat Tousannya dan membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan! Anakmu tampan sekali. Dia sangat sopan lagi" pelayan itu mengagumi sosok Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menawan.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum, tersirat rasa bangga di matanya.

"Aku harus menemui Tuan, aku pergi dulu" Fugaku berpamitan dan memberi kode Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengikuti sang Tousan, memperhatikan lorong yang dilewatinya dihiasi barang-barang indah yang dia sadar, mungkin satu buah saja bahkan lebih mahal dari semua barang miliknya dijadikan satu.

Tousannya berhenti membuat Sasuke juga berhenti dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, anda mencari saya?" Fugaku menunduk memberi salam pada sosok didepannya. Sasuke yang masih berdiri di belakang Fugaku tidak bisa melihat sosok yang sedang diajak berbicara Tousannya.

"Pagi Fugaku, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat pagi ini. Eh? Sepertinya hari ini kau membawa rekan ya?" Suara itu membuat Sasuke tertarik.

"Ah perkenalkan ini adalah putra saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya harus membawanya karena sekolahnya libur mendadak" Fugaku beranjak menyamping dan menarik tangan putranya untuk maju sedikit kedepan.

Saat Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya dan dia membeku. Ditatapnya sesosok pria bersurai pirang dan bermata biru balik menatap padanya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan dibalut jas mahal warna silver. Cahaya tipis menerpa sisi wajah pria itu. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Pria itu sangat indah di mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke berikan salam" Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke member salam, namun Sasuke masih membeku.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke, bahkan dia terkejut dengan ekpresi yang terdapat di mata Sasuke. Tidak pernah sekalipun Fugaku melihat kilatan ini di mata anaknya.

Pria pirang itu mendekat dan meletakkan tangan besarnya dikepala Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada Fugaku.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, sepertinya dia anak yang pendiam. Tapi aku ingat kau pernah bilang padaku dia anak yang cerdas kan?" pria itu mengusap rambut Sasuke, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang membawa perasaan aneh menyeruak. Tindakan pria itu menorehkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"iya tuan, dia anak yang penurut dan cerdas. Dan lagi dia selalu peringkat pertama di sekolahnya" Fugaku tersenyum bangga dengan putranya.

Semburat merah di pipi Sasuke semakin parah, hingga Sasuke hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu. Tidak pernah selama ini ia begitu senang atas pencapaiannya di sekolah. Entah mengapa dia ingin membuat pria ini terkesan. Dan dia tidak ingin usapan di kepalanya berhenti.

"Papa papa" Suara itu membuat pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke. Dan rasa kecewa menghantam hatinya tanpa terduga.

"Ah... bgaimana kabar putiku yang cantik ini? Sasuke melihat seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam berlari kearah pria itu dan langsung digendongnya. Mata biru itu memandang sang gadis dengan pemujaan yang sangat kentara. Seolah seluruh dunia pria itu tercurah pada sang gadis cilik.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka, ada rasa iri setiap pria itu tertawa dengan tatapan memuja.

Sasuke kembali melewati lorong rumah, meninggalkan suara tawa yang masih terdengar di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Membuat sang Tousan yang masih memegang tangannya ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Fugaku bertanya pada putranya, yeng entah kenapa terasa berbeda.

"Siapa namanya?" Sasuke mentap Fugaku degan mata tajam. Fugaku terdiap sejenak, merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman mulai merambati hatinya.

"Siapa? Nona Himawari?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya menggeleng tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Fugaku. Dia tidak tertarik dengan nama gasdis cilik itu.

"Naruto,,,,Namikaze Naruto" mendengar nama itu membuat ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat. Membuat sebuah senyum mengerikan untuk seorang anak 10 tahun. Fugaku menatap Sasuke seolah orang asing. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak lagi mengenal putranya.

Sasuke melepas pegangan Fugaku dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sekarang Sasuke tahu apa yang diinginkannya, hanya satu keinginan. Keinginan yang dia tahu sang ayah tidak bisa berikan.

Tanpa tahu akan ada rasa sakit, kehancuran dan tumpahan darah saat dia akan meraihnya.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Fanfic ini agak gelap, dan karakter Sasuke bakal tercebur tinta hitam. Mungkin nantinya bakal ada adegan BDSM pertama yang akan Nisaa tulis, ceritanya juga akan terasa berat dari The Dreams dan Sorrow. jujur cerita ini untuk menampung jiwa sadis Nisaa #gubrak.**

 **Nisaa bakal senang sekali jika kalian meniggalkan tanggapan dari fanfic baru ini. Soalnya cerita ini masih mateng separuh di otak Nisaa. Nisaa juga belum nentukan endingnya. jadi kalian bisa kasih masukan untuk FF ini. Nisaa tunggu ya... ^o^/**

Sepertinya banyak yang bingung, Nisaa akan jelaskan. di atas Sasuke berumur 10 tahun dan Naruto 25, gadis itu anak Naruto himawari usia 5 tahun.


	2. The First Blood

9

 **UPDATEEEEEEEE! Akhirnya...**

 **Maaf sebelunya jika nanti Nisaa ngak bisa update cepat, karena kerjaan Nisaa juga lagi banyak-banyaknya. namun Nisaa masih usahakan untuk update paling ngak seminggu sekali atau sepuluh hari sekali lah paling lama. Untuk yang tanya kapan The Dreams mungkin update sekitar jum'at atau sabtu lihat kondisi. Nisaa ngak bisa janji takut meleset lagi. Dan satu lagi Nisaa tunggu saran dan kritik kalian.**

 **Tanpa menunggu lama-lama Nisaa ucapkan selamat membaca!**

Telah 4 tahun sejak Sasuke pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Namikaze. Selama itu dia telah melakukan segala cara untuk selalu kembali ke tempat ini. Dan tujuannya satu, dia ingin selalu bertemu dengan sang tuan rumah.

Keinginan yang mucul sejak Sasuke pertama kali melihat Namikaze Naruto di usianya yang ke 10 tahun telah berkembang dengan kecepatan mengerikan di hati Sasuke.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin selalu melihat Naruto, selalu disampingnya dan mendapat usapan dikepala, hal-hal kecil itu selalu membuat Sasuke senang luar biasa. Tapi seiring dengan bergulirnya waktu, itu tidak lagi cukup untuk Sasuke. Ia ingin lebih.

Sasuke menelusuri lorong rumah Namikaze, dia telah hafal setiap lorong dan sudut dari rumah besar ini. Dilihatnya deretan lukisan potret dari para pendahulu keluarga Namikaze yang di gantung di lorong utama. Setiap wajah yang terlihat olehnya memiliki kekuatan mereka sendiri. Bagaimanapun, inilah wajah-wajah leluhur bangsawan Namikaze, para penguasa dan dalang yang menentukan kebijakan dinegara ini.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan lukisan pemimpin keluarga Namikaze saat ini. Sasuke menatap lukisan itu dengan keterpukauan yang sama. Tidak terasa jari Sasuke bergerak untuk menyentuh lukisan itu. Namun jari-jarinya berhenti hanya semili sebelum menyentuh kanfas.

Ada sebersit ragu dan takut yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Dia tahu dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia tidak mungkin dapat mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke menurunkan kembali tangannya. Dia kembali melewati lorong hingga dia sampai di sebuah pintu yang menuju perpustakaan. Tempat ini sering digunakan Sasuke. Sang pemilik telah memberikan ijinnya untuk menggunakan tempat ini setelah melihat kemampuan luar biasa otak Sasuke.

Saat Naruto mengetahui kemampuan Sasuke, dia menawarkan segala fasilitas dirumahnya untuk mengoptimalkan kemampuan Sasuke. Hal itu juga yang membuat Naruto menawari Sasuke untuk menjadi tutor untuk putri semata wayangnya, yang langsung diterima Sasuke sebelum ayahnya menolak tawaran itu.

Sasuke tahu ada yang aneh dalam setiap pandangan sang Tousan padanya sejak beberapa tahun ini. Buktinya, ayahnya berusaha untuk melarang Sasuke mengunjungi mansion Namikaze terlalu sering. Memang sang ayahanda tidak pernah melarang lansung Sasuke, namun dia terlalu cerdas untuk melewatkan gelagat sang ayah. Tawaran Naruto seperti jalan keluar terbaik yang bisa Sasuke harapkan tanpa melawan sang ayah secara langsung.

Sasuke membuka pintu perpustakaan, bau ribuan buku yang tersusun diruangan langsung menyambut indra pencuiman Sasuke. Sejak diberi ijin untuk menggunakan perpustakaan ini, dia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk membaca buku-buku yang terdapat di sini, di sela waktu untuk mengajar Himawari dan menunggu sang ayah membawa kembali sang tuan besar Namikaze. Dia menunggu hanya untuk melihat sekilas sosok yang paling didambakannya.

Saat memasuki perpustakaan Sasuke dikejutkan dengan sosok yang dipikirkannya, sedang tertidur di kursi perpustakaan. Sasuke terkejut Naruto telah kembali kekediamannya. Biasanya dia akan kembali pulang saat mentari telah menghilang.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, bias sinar matahari senja menerpa sisi wajahnya. Mengingatkan Sasuke ketika ia melihat naruto untuk pertama kali. Naruto masih menggunakan jas kerjanya, menandakan dia belum lama kembali ke mansion ini. Terdapat gurat kelelahan yang terlukis di wajah Naruto, gurat itu semakin bertambah akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin pekerjaan Naruto telah membuatnya sangat kelelahan hingga membuat Naruto tertidur di tempat ini. Gurat lelah di wajah Naruto membuat Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka.

Sasuke semakin mendekat dengan perlahan, takut jika sang objek yang diamatinya terbangun.

Naruto memiliki fitur wajah yang halus sekaligus kokoh di saat bersamaan, kelopak mata yang tertutup dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik, Sasuke hafal betapa biru mata yang ada dibaliknya, Naruto memiliki hidung yang mancung namun tidak terlalu panjang yang terpahat sempurna. Dan perhatian Sasuke berhenti pada bibir merah Naruto.

Perasaan saat dia memandang lukisan Naruto di lorong kembali menyergap Sasuke. Tangannya kembali telulur dan kembali berhenti sesaat sebelum menyentuh bibir Naruto. Sasuke takut jika dia menyentuhnya maka Naruto akan menghilang, seperti sebuah ilusi sempurna ditengah panasnya gurun. Namun kini Sasuke memberanikan diri, dimajukannya jemarinya hingga dia dapat merasakan betapa lembut bibir Naruto terasa diujung jemarinya.

Rasa sesak memenuhi dada Sasuke, keinginannya begitu kuat hingga seperti meremas jantung Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya mendekati Naruto berharap apa yang akan dilakukannya akan sedikit mengurangi sesak didadanya.

Sasuke mencium Naruto yang tengah tertidur dengan begitu lembut, takut membangunkan sang pemilik bibir yang tengah dicurinya. Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto, tangan Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke menggengam jemarinya bergitu kuat agar ia tidak lepas kendali.

Ciuman itu hanya sekilas, namun berefek luar biasa pada Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke gemetar dan sesak didadanya bukannya mereda malah menghimpit dada Sasuke semakin kuat hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Setitik air mata lolos dari sudut mata Sasuke. Perasaan menginginkan Naruto begitu kuat hingga membuat Sasuke ingin menangis. Seperti ada sesosok monster yang mencoba keluar dalam diri Sasuke.

Suara terkesiap menyadarkan Sasuke. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke pintu dimana sang nyonya rumah telah berdiri memandang Sasuke mencium sang suami yang tengah tertidur dengan pandangan horror.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan amarah yang kentara, saat ia beranjak pergi Sasuke langsung menyusulnya. Dia tahu dia telah melakukan kecerobohan, harusnya dia bisa menahan dirinya.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata ke dalam ruang kerja Hinata yang berjarak dua ruangan dari perpustakaan.

"Plakkk" Hinata langsung menampar Sasuke begitu permuda itu memasuki ruangan.

"Berani-beraninya kau..." Suara Hinata menggeram menahan amarah yang menguasainya melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Beraninya orang rendahan sepertimu menyentuh apa yang bukan hakmu" Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan kilatan mata berbahaya. Sejak awal dia tahu pemuda ini akan membawa hal buruk bagi keluarganya. Dan firasat Hinata terbukti saat dia melihat pandangan Sasuke pada Naruto di perpustakaan, itu bukanlah pandangan yang biasa dimiliki seorang bocah 14 tahun. Ada rasa lapar mengerikan pada pandangan Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

Sasuke bergeming, dia sedang berfikir tentang jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Nyonya aku.."

"Plakk" Hinata menghentikan Sasuke sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pergi... pergi dari rumahku bocah, berani sekali kau mencoba menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku"

Bukan tamparan ataupun makian yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak mengerikan, namun kalimat terakhir sang nyonyalah yang membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke terbakar api hitam. Dia mengklaim Naruto sebagai miliknya, dan Sasuke tidak bisa menerima itu.

Amarah yang mengasai Hinata membutakannya dari aura hitam yang terpancar dari sosok pemuda yang di depannya.

"Akan ku pastikan ayahmu dan dirimu tidak akan penah menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumah ini, jangan harap kau akan pernah lagi melihat suamiku bocah!"

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri membeku, Hinata berniat memecat Fugaku dan menyuruhnya membawa pergi Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Buku jarinya menekan telapak tangannya hingga memutih. Sasuke tahu ia tidak boleh membiarkan Hinata menjalankan rencananya. Sasuke tidak mau di pisahkan dari Naruto, dia tidak sanggup. Sebagian dari dirinya meraung tidak terkendali, monster itu mencakar hendak keluar. Pancaran mata hitam Sasuke begitu kelam, menghilangkan kesan bocah pada wajahnya.

Sasuke segera mengejar Hinata, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan wanita itu. Dia berlari menelusuri lorong yang mengarah ke sebelah bagunan bagian timur. Dia baru melihat sang nyonya saat ia hendak turun ke lantai satu lewat tangga para pelayan. Saat ia mencapai tangga teratas dan hendak turun, Sasuke mencengkram pundak Hinata, membuat Hinata menoleh dengan tajam.

"Lepaskan tanganmu bocah kurang ajar!" Hinata menghempas tangan Sasuke dengan keras, menyebabkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng ke belakang. Sasuke langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menyelamatkan Hinata dari jatuh menuruni tangga tajam berlantai batu.

Saat ini tubuh hinata hanya bertopang pada pegangan tangan Sasuke. Dan dengan ketakutan ditatapnya mata Sasuke yang seketika menggelap. Ada suara dalam pikiran Sasuke dan suara itu berbisik _'lepaskan tangan itu dan kau akan mendapatkannya'._ Dan Sasuke melepasnya, dia bahkan tidak berkedip saat jemari Hinata mencoba menggapai kembali tangannya. Tatapan takut dan permohonan yang terpancar dari sang nyonya tidak menggerakkan Sasuke.

"Dia bukan milikmu" bisikan Sasuke mengiringi tubuh yang terbalut gaun putih itu jatuh.

Rasa terkejutnya bahkan menghilangkan niat Hinata untuk menjerit. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan terguling di tangga batu, dalam prosesnya Hinata mendengar tulang-tulangnya patah. Rasa sakit itu membutakannya, dan saat bunyi patah dan rasa menyengat di leher serta benturan keras di belang kepalanya dia tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Saat tubuhnya berhenti jatuh dan pandangannya mulai menghilang dia menyesal tidak dapat memperingatkan sang suami akan apa yang akan dihadapinya. Dengan perasaan menyesal dan kekhawatiran untuk keluarganya Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhir miliknya.

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi apaapun di wajah Sasuke. Dia hanya menatap tubuh Hinata yang berhenti jatuh dalam posisi tidak wajar, kaki dan kepalanya telah terpelintir kearah yang tidak wajar, Hinata mirip boneka marionette yang terputus talinya. Saat ia melihat darah mulai mengalir keluar dari luka di kepala sang nyonya dia hanya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, dia tidak ingin berada di pusaran kekacauan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Dengan ini darah pertama telah tercurah demi keinginan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke kembali memasuki perpustakaan, Naruto masih tertidur di kursi seperti yang terakhir kali dia tinggalkan. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menggoyang bahu Naruto mencoba membangunkan. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menatap Sasuke dengan bola mata sebiru langit yang selalu memukaunya.

"Emm... kau rupanya Sasuke. Sepertinya aku ketiduran ya?" Naruto masih menyipitkan matanya silau dengan sinar matahari saat baru membuka mata.

"Kenapa tuan Namikaze tertidur di sini?" Sasuke memberikan senyum pada Naruto, tidak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan dari apa yang telah dia perbuat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sepertinya aku kecapekan hehehe" Naruto bangkit dan mengusap kepala Sasuke yang kini hampir menyamai tingginya.

Dan kemudian jeritan itu menggema, di sertai jeritan-jeritan lain yang menyusul.

.

.

Keadaan mansion sangat kacau hari itu, jeritan tangis raungan terdengar kepenjuru rumah. Kejadian itu dianggap kecelakaan, dan pemakaman dilakukan tiga hari setelahnya.

Pemakaman berjalan dengan sangat mengharukan, sepertinya seluruh Negara telah berduka karena kehilangan sang nyonya Namikaze. Naruto dan putri tunggalnya menemui semua pelayat yang mengucapkan belasungkawa dengan mata merah.

Sasuke merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya, terlebih sejak kejadian kematian sang nyonya, Fugaku tidak pernah berbicara apapun padanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia menyeret pulang Sasuke setelah pergi ke pemakaman Hinata.

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah, Fugaku langsung melesat ke kamar mereka. Dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa dia memasukkan pakaian mereka ke dalam tas hitam besar.

"Apa yang Tousan lakukan?" Sasuke mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Fugaku. Ada rasa tidak nyaman mendera Sasuke.

"Jangan hanya berdiri, bereskan semua barang dan pakaianmu kecuali kau mau meninggalkan semua disini" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Fugaku pada Sasuke selama tiga hari ini. Namun Fugaku masih enggan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Apa maksud Tousan?" Sasuke memandang sang ayah yang masih terus sibuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka.

"Kita akan pergi dari Negara ini".

"Aku tidak mau" Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Kau tidak punya hak menolak, walau aku harus mengikatmu aku pasti akan membawamu keluar dari Negara ini" Akhirnya Fugaku menatap Sasuke. Ada tekat dalam mata gelap sang Tousan.

"Kenapa...Kenapa kita harus pergi?" ada nada tidak terima disuara Sasuke.

"Kau tahu persis kenapa Uchiha Sasuke" ada amarah dan sakit hati yang Sasuke lihat sekarang dimata sang Tousan, dan seketika kecurigaannya terbukti. Ayahnya tahu.

Fugaku tahu ada yang berubah pada diri putranya semenjak dia pertama kali membawa Sasuke menemui tuan Namikaze. Mungkin Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya pada semua orang, tapi Fugaku juga seorang Uchiha, dia tahu arti setiap tatapan Sasuke pada Naruto.

Awalnya ia menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang Sasuke, berdalih pada dirinya sendiri jika itu akan menghilang dikikis waktu. Namun tidak, pancaran keinginan pada setiap tatapan Sasuke semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Membuat Fugaku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura buta. Andai dia bertindak lebih cepat, maka kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ya! Fugaku melihatnya, dia melihat putranya membiarkan nyonya Hinata jatuh dan mati.

Saat itu Fugaku sedang mencari Sasuke untuk mengajaknya pulang saat kedua matanya tanpa sengaja melihat jendela perpustakaan di lantai dua. Dia membeku saat dilihatnya Sasuke mencium tuan Naruto. saat dia tersadar kembali, dia bergegas masuk ke mansion untuk membawa Sasuke keluar dan berniat memperingatkannya langsung. Seketika langkahnya terhenti melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihat Fugaku. Dia melihat Sasuke melepas pegangannya dan membiarkan Hinata jatuh, namun yang paling membuat Fugaku ketakutan adalah tatapan Sasuke. Ia sadar seumur hidup ia akan dihantui mimpi buruk kejadian itu.

"Jika tousan tahu, maka tousan juga tahu aku tidak akan mengikuti tousan sekarang kan?" aura di sekitar Sasuke mulai menggelap

"Plakkk!" ini pertama kali Fugaku menampar Sasuke.

"Sadarlah Sasuke, apa yang kau inginkan itu tidak akan pernah bisa kau dapatkan"

"Kenapa?..kenapa tidak bisa?" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dan rasa asin pada mulutnya. Dia tahu tamparan sang tousan telah melukai mulut bagian dalamnya.

"Karena kau tidak memiliki apapun yang dapat kau sandingkan dengannya Sasuke!" Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Fugaku katakan, namun dia harus membuat Sasuke sadar jika yang diinginkannya adalah mustahil.

"Memang apa yang kubutuhkan untuk memilikinya tousan? Harta? Kuasa? Jabatan? Bahkan jika aku harus menaruh dunia dikakinya sebagai mahar aku akan berikan tousan!"

Fugaku menerjang Sasuke dan menekan Sasuke ke tobok. Di cengkramnya kerah Sasuke dan ditatapnya Sasuke dengan ancaman.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini Sasuke. Hentikan sebelum terlambat"

Tanpa diduga Sasuke balik mencengkram Fugaku dan membalik keadaan, Fugaku terkejut dengan kekutan tidak terduga yang ada pada tubuh remaja Sasuke.

"Jangan menghalangiku ayah, bahkan dewapun tidak dapat menghentikanku" Fugaku melihat mata Sasuke membara siap membakar siapapun yang menghalanginya. Bahkan jika itu ayahnya sekalipun.

Perlahan dikeluarkannya jarum suntik dari saku jasnya dan ditancapkannya ke leher Sasuke. Ekpresi terkejut dan amarah diberikannya pada Fugaku sebelum tubuh Sasuke merosot ke lantai.

.

.

Fugaku melajukan mobil bututnya membelah jalanan Konoha, mereka hampir mencapai pinggir kota. Fugaku sendang menuju pelabuhan sekarang, dia akan membawa dirinya dan Sasuke menyebrang ke China dia harus membawa Sasuke sejauh mungkin dari Naruto.

Fugaku teringat cerita yang pernah didengarnya dari ayahnya. Dulu dia ragu tapi mungkin hal itu ada benarnya. Ayahnya pernah berkata dulu keluarga Uchiha adalah penguasa dataran ini, keluarganya memang selalu di karuniai keturunan yang memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi orang normal, entah dari kemampuan otak ataupun tubuh. Namun terdapat harga dari itu semua, saat seorang Uchiha memusatkan keinginannya dan tidak mendapatkannya. Maka dia akan menjadi monster yang sanggup menjurkir balikkan dunia hanya untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Keluarga Uchiha menyebutnya kutukan darah.

Ayahnya berkata Uchiha terakhir yang lepas kendali adalah seorang bernama Madara Uchiha , dia hidup empat generasi sebelum Fugaku. Kekacauan yang diakibatkan sungguh diluar kendali, ambisinya telah membuat perang dimana-mana dan ratusan ribu nyawa mengilang. Dan bahkan perang saudara yang mengakibatkan Konoha berpisah dari Jepang, kakeknya berkata dialah pemicunya.

Kekacauan itu berhenti saat Senju Hashirama, satu-satunya orang yang dianggap sahabat oleh Madara membunuhnya dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Hingga kini nama Madara bergaung membawa horror yang dianggap mitos oleh masyarakat.

Hanya segelintir keluarga Uchiha yang selamat, banyak dari mereka mati saat mencoba menghentikan tindakan dari saudara mereka sendiri. Beberapa yang selamat telah membuat sumpah, mereka melepas semua harta dan kekuasaan yang mereka miliki dan bersumpah mereka akan menjauhi harta, kekuasaan dan ambisi apapun yang dapat membangkitkan kutukan didarah mereka. Setiap anak, bagaimanapun cermelangnya akan diajari untuk merasa cukup dengan hidup sederhana, menekan emosi mereka dan mengubur semua ambisi yang mereka miliki.

Namun sumpah itu mungkin telah terlanggar, Fugaku seperti melihat api semerah darah menatapnya melalui bola mata putranya sendiri. Dia hanya berharap bahwa dia tidak terlambat untuk menghentikannya.

Fugaku menegang ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke bergerak. Apa obat bius yang diberikannya kurang? Sesaat setelah membuka mata Sasuke menatap Fugaku marah.

"Hentikan mobilnya" nada ancaman itu terdengar sekarang.

"..."

"Tousan hentikan mobilnya" Sasuke mencoba merebut kemudi dari Fugaku, terjadi pergumulan hingga mobil mereka bergerak tidak tidak tentu arah.

"Lepaskan Sasuke" Fugaku mencoba membuat mobilnya stabil kembali.

Saat pergumulan mereka tiba-tiba ada truk besar melaju kearah mobil mereka, Fugaku langsung membanting setir ke kanan, menyebabkan mobilnya menerobos pagar pembatas jembatan dan terjun bebas ke dalam air sedingin es di bawahnya. Saat mobil menghantan air Fugaku mencoba melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar, namun sia-sia setelah sabuk pengaman terlepas dia sadar kakinya telah terjepit dasbor mobil. Dengan air yang memenuhi mobil dan pandangan terbatas, dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang sepertinya telah kehilangan kesadaran. Dibukanya sabuk pengaman Sasuke dan diguncang-guncangkannya. Mencoba untuk membuat anaknya membuka mata namun sia-sia. Dalam sepesecond detik itu terdapat pergulatan dalam batin Fugaku. Membiarkan Sasuke mati bersamanya atau mennyelamatkan sang anak untuk takdir yang ditakutinya.

Namun perasaan seorang ayah menang, diambilnya bola basket usang yang dulu sering dimainkannya dengan Sasuke yang mengapung terhalang atap mobil. dibukanya kancing kemeja Sasuke dan di masukkannya bola itu, dikancingkannya kembali hingga sekarang bagian depan Sasuke mengembung aneh. Ditendangnya kaca mobil yang sebagian telah pecah, dan dikeluarkannya Sasuke dari mobil itu. Dipandangnya tubuh Sasuke yang mengambang ke permukaan. Saat itu, di sela paru-paru yang terasa terbakar Fugaku berdoa, dia berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke. Hal buruk apapun yang akan terjadi nanti dia hanya ingin putranya bahagia.

.

.

Pemakaman dilakukan empat hari setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Fugaku. Sasuke selamat dengan hanya luka minor. Pemakaman Fugaku jauh lebih sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan pemakaman Hinata. Hanya beberapa orang yang datang berkunjung, mereka adalah teman-teman kerja Fugaku, tidak ada seorangpun family Sasuke yang datang. Karena Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu berada dimana mereka atau apakah mereka masih ada atau telah mati.

Sasuke hampir lupa bernafas saat Naruto menghampirinya. Telah beberapa hari Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan pria ini. Naruto berdiri didepannya dan pandangan yang terselimuti duka. Dan tanpa diduga Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Kau akan menjadi keluargaku Sasuke. Tenanglah aku akan berada disisimu" pelukan erat Naruto dan kata-katanya membuat Sasuke menangis untuk pertama kali sejak sang Tousan meninggal. Beragam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam diri Sasuke. Namun yang Sasuke pastikan hanya satu, dia menginginkan pria ini. Dan tidak ada jalan kembali, Sasuke harus mendapatkan pria ini.

 _ **bersambung...**_

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian apa fanfic ini layak di teruskan?**

 **Untuk Chap depan Sasuke telah dewasa setelah Nisaa karbit semalaman hehehe**

 **Konflic dan rencana Sasuke juga akan mulai sedikit-sedikit terlihat.**

 **Saran dan kritik kalian selalu Nisaa tunggu.**

 **Komen kalian juga Nisaa tunggu soalnya nisaa seneng bacanya, bikin semangat nulisnya hehehe. C u next chap**


	3. The Games Begins

**Ngak lagi pake privasi2an, tadi aja bingung mau bukanya gimana. Silahkan baca sudah.. maaf kalau menganggu!**

Sinar Mentari menyirami hamparan bunga dan rumput yang mengelilingi mansion putih yang berdiri megah. Kicau burung menjadi pengiring pagi musim semi yang menggoda setiap kuncup bunga untuk membuka kelopaknya, menampilkan setiap keindahan yang dimiliki untuk memanja setiap mata yang melihat. Namun, semua keindahan itu tidak menghentikan langkah kaki seorang pria yang berjalan anggun dalam balutan jas hitam. Pria itu terus melangkah tidak mengindahkan bunga-bunga yang menebar bau harum untuk memikatnya. Langkah kakinya berbelok menjauhi pintu utama mansion yang menjulang tinngi dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang berukuran lebih kecil di samping bangunan. Itu adalah pintu khusus karyawan. Pintu yang sama dengan yang pertama kali dia masuki dulu bersama sang Tousan.

Tanpa menunggu dia membuka pintu dan di sambut para pelayan dan maid yang bekerja didalam rumah ini.

"Pagi Uchiha sama"

"Pagi Uchiha sama." Satu persatu para maid dan pelayan pria berpakaian hitam putih itu membungkuk pada sang Uchiha, yang ditanggapi dengan bungkukan kecil dan senyuman tipis yang tidak pernah mencapai mata.

"Pagi, apa Tuan Besar telah bangun?" Sasuke yang sejak pagi buta telah keluar rumah dikarenakan ada urusan, bertanya apa tuan pemilik mansion ini telah membuka matanya pagi ini.

"Belum Uchiha sama, Tuan Besar belum keluar dari kamarnya," seorang maid berambut coklat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn... Siapkan nampan, aku akan membangunkan Tuan Besar" para pelayan dapur menyiapkan nampan berisi jus jeruk dan buah dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, mereka hafal kebiasaan sang Tuan besar yang selalu meminum jus itu sebelum sarapan pagi.

Sasuke membawa nampan itu dan berjalan keluar dapur dan berbelok menuju tangga pelayan, memperlambat langkahnya saat akan menaiki tangga pertama. Sasuke ingat hal mengerikan apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini, bahkan ingatan itu hingga kini belum pernah menganggu Sasuke. Sasuke kembali berjalam menaiki tangga dan berbelok kekanan. Menelusuri lorong panjang yang akan membawanya pada kamar utama di mansion ini. Di sepanjang lorong Sasuke bertemu maid-maid yang sedang bekerja membersihkan tempat ini hingga selalu tampak sempurna. Mereka membukuk dan berbisik saat Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka, bersemu merah hanya dengan menatap wajah yang terukir begitu rupawan oleh tangan sang pencipta.

Fisik Sasuke memang telah banyak berubah sejak masa kanak-kanak dan remajanya dulu, tubuh sang Uchiha kini telah menjulang tinggi dengan bahu tegap dan pinggang ramping. Otot-otot tubuhnya telah berkembang sempurna di balik jas yang dia gunakan. Para pria yang pernah melihat tubuh Sasuke hanya dapat berdecak dan mengigit jari dengan iri, sedangkan para wanita yang beruntung mengintipnya bersimbah darah karena hal terlarang yang tidak sengaja mereka lihat. Kesan kanak-kanak pada wajah Sasuke kini telah menghilang, meninggalkan wajah mempesona pria dewasa yang membuat setiap wanita bermimpi liar setelah menatapnya. Rambut Sasuke kini tidak lagi mencuat melawan grafitasi, namun disisir kebelakang dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai yang semakin menonjolkan fitur wajah sempurna yang dimiliki sang Uchiha. Sasuke yang berumur 23 tahun ini benar-benar telah bertransformasi menjadi kaisar malam penuh dosa.

Sasuke memasuki kamar utama dalam bangunan ini, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok berambut pirang berantakan yang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang hampir terpejam karena efek bangun tidur menatap Sasuke yang membawa minuman dan makanan ringan untuk dirinya. Seulas senyum tersemat menyambut pria yang telah dianggapnya anak ini.

"Tumben kau baru muncul membangunkanku Sasuke, biasanya sebelum aku bangun kau sudah ada di sini" Namikaze Naruto, sang Tuan Besar di mansion ini berdiri dan merengangkan tubuhnya, guna menghilangkan kantuk yang masih tersisa.

"Maaf Tuan Naruto, tadi saya masih harus keluar mansion sebentar" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan meletakkan nampan di meja sebelah tempat tidur Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang gakki, jangan panggil aku Tuan, kau boleh memanggilku Tousan paman atau bahkan Naruto jika kau mau" Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sasuke yang telah sedikit melewati tinggi badannya. Kebiasaan yang telah terbentuk sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Hn.." Sasuke tidak menjawab saran dari Naruto, jujur saja Sampai matipun Sasuke tidak akan mau memanggil Naruto ayah. Yang diinginkan Sasuke bukanlah hubungan ayah anak yang selalu Naruto tawarkan padanya sejak kematian Fugaku. Naruto telah berniat mengadopsi Sasuke sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, namun selalu ditolak Sasuke dengan berbagai alasan dan cara. Namun penolakan Sasuke sepertinya masih belum menghilangkan niat Naruto untuk menjadikan Sasuke keluarga. Andai sang Namikaze tahu dalam cara apa Sasuke mengiginkannya, mungkin dia akan lari menjauh dari sang Uchiha saat itu juga.

Naruto meminum jus jeruk yang selalu di minumnya setiap bangun tidur sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Kebiasaan aneh yang belum bisa dihilangkan Naruto. Naruto berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, dan Sasuke langsung menuju lemari pakaian yang luasnya menyaingi sebuah apato. Seperti biasa Sasuke akan memilihkan baju yang akan dikenakan Naruto hari ini, memeriksa semua hal yang diperlukan sang tuan untuk menjalani hari.

Sasuke juga yang akan membantu Naruto untuk bersiap, yang terasa seperti berkah dan siksaan disaat bersamaan. Seperti saat ini, melihat Naruto yang baru keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang meililit pinggang. Membuat monster dalam diri Sasuke berteriak untuk menerjang Naruto. Namun kendali diri luar biasa yang telah Sasuke bangun, membuatnya mampu menekan perasaan primitive yang melanda dirinya. _"Tenanglah Uchiha Sasuke, tunggulah sebentar lagi."_ Mantra itulah yang selalu dia ucapkan pada dirinya guna mencegah hal ceroboh yang akan merusak rencana yang telah ia susun selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto berpakaian dengan gerakan yang elegan. Naruto memanglah seorang yang terlahir dengan sendok emas dimulut. Dia diajari setiap tatakrama yang memungkinkan untuk dipelajari. Dua belas tahun Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto berlaku di luar batas moral. Dia selalu berjalan di bawah cahaya dengan bahu tegap dan mata menatap lurus kedepan. Membuat karyawan, relasi bahkan musuhnya menaruh hormat pada pemimpin keluarga Namikaze ini.

Tahun ini Naruto telah menginjak usia 38 tahun, namun penampilannya masihlah terjaga akibat kegemarannya berolahraga. Kesehatan yang selalu dipantau, serta DNA keluarga Namikaze yang memang memiliki kecenderungan awet muda sejak para leluhur, membuat penampilan Naruto lebih mendekati awal 30 dari pada hampir 40.

"Sasuke, kau tau tentang Sharinggan Investment?" Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan itu dengan sambil lalu saat mengancingkan manset lengan kemejanya. Andai Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke, mungkin ia akan dapat melihat sekelibat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang diakibatkan perkataanya.

"Hn.. Perusahaan investasi yang memiliki kantor pusat di Inggris kan?" Sasuke kembali keekpresi datarnya. Memberikan dasi merah marun untuk Naruto kenakan.

"Iya, perusahan itu. Perusahaan itu baru didirikan enam tahun yang lalu, namun perkembangannya sungguh mencengangkan. Hanya dalam waktu singkat mereka menjadi perusahaan investasi yang diperhitungkan di dunia. Delapan bulan lalu mereka membuka cabang di Konoha dan kini bursa saham Konoha sudah hampir dikuasai mereka" Naruto mengambil jas yang disodorkan Sasuke dan mengenakannya. Entah sejak kapan Naruto terbiasa dibantu Sasuke untuk bersiap dipagi hari, padahal dulu dia enggan.

"Apa anda terganggu dengan perusahaan itu?"

"Tidak juga, akhir-akhir ini Sharinggan melakukan pembelian saham Namikaze Corp. Aku rasa mereka sedang mencoba berinvestasi pada perusahaanku. Aku kira mereka membuat kepusan yang bijak." Naruto tersenyum percaya diri dan beranjak keluar diikuti Sasuke

"Yang membuatku penasaran, lebih dari perkembangan luar biasa perusahaan itu adalah pemiliknya." Hingga di meja makanpun sepertinya Naruto belum mau melepas topic yang dibicarakannya tadi.

"Bukankah sekitar waktu pendirian perusahaan itu kau juga sedang ada di Inggris Sasuke?, apa kau tidak mendengar apapun tentang pemilik perusahaan itu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini telah duduk disamping kanannya di meja makan. Sasuke selalu makan besama satu meja dengan keluarga Namikaze, karena Naruto tidak suka jika Sasuke menganggap dirinya adalah pelayan, bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah keluarga. Walaupun hingga kini Sasuke selalu menolak tawaran Naruto untuk menjadi putranya.

"Entahlah, saat itu saya sedang menjalani masa kuliah"

"Aku lupa jika aku sendang bertanya pada pemuda yang berangkat ke Oxford pada usia 15 tahun dan pulang pada usia 20 tahun dengan membawa gelar S2nya dengan nilai sempurna." Naruto tersenyum bangga pada Sasuke. Mirip senyum seorang ayah yang bangga akan pencapaian putranya. Naruto berharap Sasuke akan mau untuk menjadi putra yang tidak pernah dia miliki.

"Papa!" Seorang gadis berambut hitam memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? Bagaimana tidurmu?" Naruto tersenyum mendapati putri semata wayangnya kini telah bangun dan memberikannya ciuman selamat pagi dipipi.

"Nyenyak sekali Papa, selamat pagi Sasuke nii." Terdapat semburat merah saat Himawari memberi salam pada Sasuke dan duduk tepat didepannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini Hima?" Naruto bertanya pada sang putri yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa menawan.

"Be..lan..ja.. heheheh"

"Lagi?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya, mendengar keinginan sang putri yang memang suka sekali berbelanja.

"Hemm... Ada tas dan sepatu yang kuinginkan, bolehkan Pa.." Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, dia sadar dia tidak akan bisa menolak keingainan Himawari apapun itu. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat gadis satu ini menjadi manja.

Sarapan diwarnai dengan celoteh riang dari sang putri Namikaze, yang sesekali di warnai senyum Naruto ataupun gelengan dan anggukan Sasuke.

"Kau tunggu aku di mobil Sasuke, aku akan ke atas untuk mengambil kontrak dengan Subaku" Naruto mengelap mulutnya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Biar Saya ambilkan Tuan"

"Aku memang sudah tua Sasuke, tapi aku belum lumpuh. Dan hentikan pangilan tuanmu itu padaku, sudah berapa ratus kali aku menyuruhmu untuk menghentikannya? Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Naruto dari pada tuan."

"Emm... Sasuke nii.." Himawari memanggil Sasuke yang hendak melangkah pergi.

"Iya Nona?"

"Minggu besok, Sasuke nii bisa menemani Hima?" Terdapat binar harapan dimata Himawari. Mata yang mirip sekali dengan mata yang pernah menatapnya penuh kebencian dulu, mata sang mantan nyonya Namikaze.

Sejak lama Sasuke sadar, gadis didepannya ini menaruh hati padanya. Semua tercermin dari tingah laku dan pandangan yang ia berikan pada Sasuke. Bukannya senang, Sasuke menganggapnya masalah. Untuk rencana yang akan dijalankannya, perasaan gadis ini adalah masalah.

"Maaf Nona Himawari, hari itu saya memiliki janji." Tanpa menoleh Sasuke meninggalkan Himawari yang menatapnya kecewa. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke tahu, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah perasaan Himawari padanya, sebelum Naruto tahu dan memperunyam segalanya.

Sesampainya di perusahaan Namikaze, mereka disambut bungkukan dan salam para karyawan. Para pengunjung yang baru pertama melihat pemandangan Naruto yang berjalan diikuti Sasuke, tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Jangankan mereka, para karyawan yang setiap hari melihatpun masih belum terbiasa. Naruto yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru, mirip raja dari negeri dongeng dengan segala karisma dan wibawanya, sedangkan Sasuke, dia seolah menjelma menjadi kaisar malam yang dapat membuat setiap orang bertekuk lutut hanya dengan pandangan.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan memasuki lift dan menuju lantai teratas gedung yang menjulang menantang langit. Saat akan memasuki ruangan, wanita dengan surai berwarna merah berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Karin"

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Namikaze, Selamat pagi Tuan Uchiha" Karin adalah sekertaris Naruto semenjak empat tahun yang lalu. Perempuan berambut merah dan berparas menawan ini telah membuktikan kecakapannya melebihi ekspetasi Naruto sendiri. Karin telah membuktikan diri pada Naruto, dengan tidak pernah bergosip tentang dirinya dengan karyawan yang lain, serta bekerja dengan kemampuan yang sangat memuaskan. Dan mungkin juga, hanya Karin yang tidak berusaha menggoda dirinya ataupun Sasuke selama ia bekerja.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Terdapat rapat direksi pada jam 9 pagi, dilanjutkan dengan janji makan siang dan penandatanganan kontrak dengan tuan Subaku. Dan jam 2 siang perwakilan Sharingan Investment akan datang untuk berbicara dengan anda." Karin selesai memberitahu jadwal Naruto hari ini.

Rapat direksi bejalan lancar dengan bantuan Sasuke, kini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berhadapan dengan Subagu Gaara, kawan serta rekan bisnis Naruto. Mereka sendang berada di restoran hotel bintang lima milik sang Subaku.

Disini juga dilakukan penandatanganan kortak kerja baru mereka untuk dua tahun mendatang, memperpanjang kontrak yang telah mereka sepakati dulu.

"Kau memiliki asisten yang sangat cakap Naruto" Gaara menyesap kopinya dan memandang Naruto penuh arti.

"Kau kira aku buta dan tidak menyadarinya Gaara?" Naruto tersenyum sambil memandang Sasuke yang tengah melangkah pergi untuk mengantar pengacara yang telah mengesahkan kontak yang mereka tandatangani.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan hanya memberinya posisi asisten dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya?" Naruto memandang teman paruh bayanya ini dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau kira aku tidak mencobanya? Aku telah menawarkan posisi CEO pada salah satu anak perusahaanku namun ditolaknya. Dia beralasan, dengan menjadi asistenku dia lebih banyak memiliki waktu luang untuk membaca. Kau percaya itu? Mana ada anak muda yang begitu maniak membaca buku? Setiap akhir pekan bukannya berkencan, anak itu akan meminta ijin untuk pergi ke perpustakaan atau mencari buku langka yang diinginkannya. Kadang aku menyayangkan kurangnya ambisi yang dimiliki Sasuke" Perkataan Naruto mungkin terdengar seperti keluhan, namun saat mengatakannya tanpa sadar senyum tercetak pada wajahnya. Dan hal ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Gaara.

"Sifat itu agak mengingatkanku padamu, kau kan juga begitu dulu. tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun atau menanggapi wanita yang menyukaimu. Kau sadar tidak, berapa banyak hati wanita kau patahkan karena ketidakpekaanmu?" Gaara terkekeh mengingat masa lalu mereka.

"Benarkah? aku tidak tahu" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan wajah polos, karena ia memang tidak tahu kalau dia begitu terkenal dulu.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan sekali, tapi syukurlah mendiang ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan Hinata, karena jika tidak, aku tidak yakin kau akan menikah dan punya anak sekarang. Kau kan agak tumpul dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Gaara memandang mengejek pada Naruto yang dibalas decak kesal.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin menikah lagi? Himawari sudah hampir dewasa kan? ingatlah, suatu hari ia akan memiliki keluargannya sendiri. Kau mau menghabiskan hari tuamu sendirian tanpa pendamping." Gaara bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Bagaimanapun ia khawatir dengan temannya ini.

"Dan juga, mengingat sifatmu, selama ini kau pasti hidup selibat. Memangnya kau tahan?" Binar jahil mulai mewarnai mata Gaara.

"Tutup mulutmu Subaku" Naruto langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi, agak kesal dengan sindiran Gaara. Ekspresi kesal Naruto malah membuat Gaara terkekeh.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke kembali ke tempat mereka dan mendapati Subaku Gaara terkekeh dengan Naruto yang berwajah kesal.

"Tidak ada, ayo cepat pergi. Tinggalkan saja orang gila ini." Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke memdengar Subaku berseru,

"Sasuke, tolong beritahu Tuanmu itu. Sudah saatnya dia mencari wanita untuk menempati kursi Nyonya Namikaze. Aku bisa mengenalkannya pada beberapa wanita luar biasa jika dia mau!"

Seruan itu membuat Sasuke berhenti membeku, untuk sepersekian detik, topeng stoik Sasuke hilang, ia menoleh kebelakang dan memandang sang Subaku Gaara dengan pandangan menusuk penuh amarah dan ancaman mematikan sebelum tersadar dan kembali melangkah pergi.

Gaara tertegun mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke, apa yang dilihatnya barusan itu nyata? atau cuma khayalannya saja?. Karena jika iya, itu bukanlah tatapan pria yang tidak memiliki ambisi, itu lebih mirip pandangan moster yang menunggu kesempatan dalam gelap. Memang lelaki seperti apa yang telah dobesarkan oleh sahabatnya ini?.

Perwakilan Sharinggan Investment hadir di kantor Naruto tepat pukul 14:00. Perusahaan itu tidak mengirimkan pemiliknya untuk melakukan pembicaraan dengan Naruto, namun mereka mengirim dua orang pria sebagai perwakilan. Seorang pria tinggi besar berambut orange, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Juugo dan pria lebih kecil berambut perak bernama Suigetsu. Dalam pertemuan itu terjadi pembicaraan yang mengarah pada kesepakatan bahwa Sharinggan Investment akan ikut berinvestasi pada mega projek yang sedang digarap Naruto.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang itu, hingga saat Sasuke mengantar mereka hingga ke lift dia berkata, "Lakukan tahap awal rencana," dan diberi bungkukan oleh kedua orang yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia kenal.

 _"Akhirnya semua dimulai, jika aku tidak bisa mengapaimu aku akan menarikmu hingga sejajar denganku Naruto"_

Saat Sasuke kembali keruangan Naruto, Sekali lagi ia sematkan senyum yang sama yang dia berikan saat ia baru saja membunuh Namikaze Hinata.

Bersambung...

 **Ada yang nungguin ini cerita ngak? maaf lama...! dan maaf pula pendek. tapi chap depan bakal lebih panjang kok, dan untuk Chap berikutnya tolong kebijaksanaannya agar tidak membaca di siang hari hehehehe Nisaa juga nulisnya ngak siang hari soalnya... fufufufufufu. (Tau kan kenapa disaranin begini?)**

 **Tapi kalau dirasa tidak etis, bacanya nunggu habis lebaran aja ya... XD cuma bulan2 ini nisaa punya banyak waktu. Chap ini udah lolos 3x baca ulang oleh nisaa.. ilmu yang didapet dari kost sebelah juga udah dipake. tapi ngak tahu udah bener apa belom. jadi nisaa masih nunggu kritik dan saran dari para readers.**

 **Dari sini telah ditarik garis merah. Melangkah ke depan berarti faham akan resiko yang ditanggung, karena di sebrang jiwa sadis yang berkuasa fufufufufu...**

 **Sampai jumpa Chap 4 nanti ya...**


	4. Clock Ticking

And averithing has broken

Terdapat dua hal dalam hidup Naruto yang tidak akan pernah dapat ia tinggalkan. Pertama adalah keluarganya, bagi dirinya keluarga adalah central dalam hidup dan prioritasnya. Dalam hal ini Himawari menempati posisi teratas, ia adalah hal paling penting yang dimiliki Namikaze Naruto.

Kedua adalah perusahaan Namikaze Grup yang telah diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi hingga menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto sekarang. Naruto mewarisi perusahaan ini pada saat ia masih muda, kematian kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan saat pendakian pada liburan mereka, mengakibatkan seluruh tanggung jawab perusahaan jatuh pada pundak Naruto yang saat itu baru saja menikah. Untuk beberapa saat perusahaan menjadi prioritas baginya, menstabilkan kembali perusahaan serta mendapatkan kepercayaan pemegang saham yang terguncang akibat kematian Minato menyita hampir seluruh waktu yang ia miliki. Beruntung mendiang istri Naruto begitu sabar saat itu.

Sejak Naruto masih kecil, ia telah diajari untuk mengemban tampuk kepemimpian keluarga Namikaze serta perusahaan-perusahaan yang berada di bawah naungan nama itu. Manjadikan perusahaan Namikaze sebagai yang terdepan telah menjadi impiannya sejak ia masih muda. Dan kini ia kembali diuji, kejadian ini bermula seminggu yang lalu.

Dua hari setelah penandatanganan investasi dengan anak perusahaan Sharinggan Invesment cabang Konoha, Naruto mendapat kabar tentang penjualan saham perusahaan miliknya oleh beberapa pemegang saham. Tindakan itu mengakibatkan nilai saham milik Namikaze turun, harusnya nilainya akan kembali stabil keesokan harinya, namun ternyata tidak. Keesokan hari terjadi hal yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, tersebar rumor jika perusahaan Namikaze akan dituntut karena pelanggaran kontrak serta tuntutan karena produk elektronik yang diproduksi salah satu anak perusahaannya banyak yang cacat. Tentu rumor pertama adalah omong kosong belaka, sedang yang kedua itu adalah beberapa kesalahan kecil tidak terelakkan yang langsung diganti oleh perusahaan Naruto seperti biasanya. Harusnya hal tersebut akan langsung menghilang dan tidak berdampak besar.

Namun nyatanya tidak. Lebih banyak yang menjual saham perusahaannya, kepanikan menghinggapi para pemegang saham saat beberapa pemegang saham yang telah lama berinvestasi pada perusahaan Naruto ikut menjual saham milik mereka. Dan seperti bola salju, lebih banyak yang mengikuti, rumor yang beredar semakin parah. Konfirmasi yang diutarakan Naruto pada rapat pemegang saham tentang keadaan perusahaannya yang baik-baik saja, tidak dapat menghentikan rumor yang menyatakan keadaan financial perusahaan sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik dan pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze itu hanya sedang berupaya untuk menutupinya.

Naruto akui keadaan finanscial perusahaannya tidak sebaik biasanya, dananya telah banyak terpakai guna membangun taman bermain dipulau buatan yang telah diusahakan izinnya sejak sang Namikaze Minato masih hidup. Taman ini akan menjadi yang terbesar, termegah dan tercanggih di Asia. Naruto tidak rela menghentikan mega proyek ini, apa lagi saat Naruto telah mendapatkan dana yang dibutuhkan dari investasi yang diberikan Sharinggan. Ini telah menjadi impian Minato dan telah diwariskan menjadi impian Naruto. Namun keadaan financial perusahaannya tidak seburuk itu hingga harus membuat para pemegang saham gelisah, dia pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini tanpa menyebabkan kepanikan seperti ini. Naruto bingung kenapa perusahaannya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Naruto menyandarkan punggung dan menengadahkan wajah. Naruto memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah. Sasuke memandang Naruto dari kaca sepion tanpa mengeluarkan suara, mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil yang melaju ke mansion Namikaze. Diluar matahari telah lama terbenam, tengah malampun telah bergeser menuju dini hari. Sekali lagi Naruto telah bekerja lembur hingga lewat tengah malam. Sasuke kembali melirik wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat lelah dengan gurat khawatir yang beberapa hari ini terus melekat pada wajah Naruto. Jika bisa jujur, Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Dia tahu, dia adalah penyebab keadaan Naruto sekarang, walau dia tidak menyukai keadaan Naruto, dia tidak menyesali tindakannya, karena saat ini semua berakhir dia tahu Naruto akhirnya akan menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke menepikan mobil tepat didepan pintu masuk mansion, dia keluar dan membuka pintu belakang mobil. Mendapati Naruto yang masih belum bergerak, sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari mereka telah sampai karena banyaknya masalah yang tengah memenuhi otaknya.

"Tuan, kita telah sampai." Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto dengan lembut dalam usaha menyadarkan Naruto.

"Ah.. kita telah sampai rupanya." Naruto membuka mata dan menyadari dia telah berada di depan mansionnya.

Naruto turun dan berjalan dengan sedikit goyah, Sasuke mengikutinya dengan membawa tas kerja dan jas Naruto yang tertinggal di mobil. Para penghuni mansion telah terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Meninggalkan keheningan yang dipecahkan suara langkah kaki mereka yang bergaung dalam lorong. Naruto memasuki kamar tidurnya dan langsung merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur tanpa melepas alas kakinya. Sasuke langsung menghampiri dan berusaha melepas sepatu Naruto yang tergeletak seperti kehabisan tenaga.

"Hentikan Sasuke, biarkan saja." Naruto berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang kini telah melepas sepatu kirinya dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Sebaiknya anda menyimpan tenaga anda dari pada memberikan perintah yang anda tau tidak akan saya turuti." Sasuke terus melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Naruto tanpa mengindahkan perintah sang tuan yang kini berdecak kesal karena bantahannya.

"Teme." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan berguman protes, menyebut Sasuke dengan panggilan yang kadang digunakan jika Naruto sedang kesal pada salah satu tindakan Sasuke. Namun dikarenakan rasa lelah, Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan tindakannya membuka sepatu Naruto.

"Saya akan menyiapkan makan malam, saya tahu anda tidak menyentuh makanan sejak tadi siang. Anda mandilah dulu, makanan akan siap saat anda selesai mandi." Naruto tidak menjawab Sasuke dan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kadang kau ini lebih mirip istriku dari pada asisten." Ada nada mengejek dalam suara Naruto.

"Saya bersedia berdiri di depan altar, jika anda bersedia berjalan kearah saya dan mengucap sumpah saat ini juga." Naruto tersenyum untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa hari ini, mengira ucapan Sasuke adalah kelekar semata. Naruto tidak menyadari kesungguhan dan keyakinan dalam ucapan dan pandangan Sasuke.

"Mungkin seperti itu tidak buruk juga." Naruto tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan matanya dengan karena lelah.

"... ya tidak buruk sama sekali." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan keyakinan dan senyum janggal di bibir. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan keserakahan yang tercermin di mata hitamnya, tanpa disadari oleh sang objek itu sendiri.

Sasuke turun ke dapur dan membuat makanan sederhana untuk Naruto. Saat dia kembali ke kamar Naruto, tuannya itu ternyata telah tertidur lelap tanpa mandi ataupun menganti pakaiannya. Sasuke meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja dan menghampiri Naruto. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh kerinduan, disentuhnya lembut kantung mata Naruto yang menggelap karana kurangnya istirahat yang didapat. Naruto mengeliat dalam tidurnya, dia mengerutkan dahi dikarenakan masalah yang dihadapi mengunjungi mimpinya. Sasuke meletakkan telunjuk pada kerutan diantara alis Naruto, mangusapnya lembut hingga Naruto lebih tenang dan wajahnya kembali damai.

"Tenangalah, saat semua ini berakhir. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi. Jadi bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Sasuke berbisik dan mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Nartuo dalam tidur damai pertamanya sejak beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

Masalah Naruto semakin runyam saat bank mulai mengendus darah dari luka perusahaan Naruto. Bank mirip seperti Hiu yang dipelihara di dalam akuarium, saat kau memberinya makan dia akan bersikap jinak, namun jika ada indikasi kau kehabisan umpan dan terluka, maka ia akan menyerang dan mencabik tangan yang memberinya makan. Mereka sekarang mulai menagih hutang jangka pendek perusahaan Naruto, hutang yang akan jatuh tempo mulai diingatkan, sedang hutang yang telah jatuh tempo diminta untuk segera di lunasi. Jika dalam keadaan normal mereka tidak akan mendesak Naruto, karena mereka percaya akan kemampuan perusahaan Namikaze untuk melunasi hutangnya. Namun sekarang berbeda, selama lebih dari seminggu ini perusahaan Namikaze di rundung isu yang mengkhawatirkan, jadi mereka bersiap untuk mengahadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

Sekarang keadaan perusahaan Naruto semakin buruk, dana cair mereka sebagian besar telah diinvestasikan untuk pembangunan Namikaze Park sedangkan dana pribadi Naruto telah digunakan untuk membeli kembali sebagian saham yang dijual dalam upaya sia-sia untuk menghentikan anjloknya nilai saham. Sedangkan penjualan dari beberapa anak perusahaan Naruto mengalami penurunan karena rumor yang berdar. Naruto sekarang memerlukan dana untuk menutup biaya operasional dan melunasi hutang yang telah jatuh tempo. Bank yang biasanya akan segera memberikan dirinya pinjaman telah memberikan penolakan, kolega bisnisnya entah mengapa juga telah menolak untuk menolongnya. Sahabat Naruto, Sabaku dan Hatake Kakashi telah menawarkan bantuan, namun Naruto enggan menerimanya. Naruto sadar kedua perusahaan milik sahabatnya itu belumlah pulih benar dari resesi ekonomi beberapa tahun lalu, dia tidak ingin menarik kedua orang itu dalam pusaran masalah yang memebelitnya sekarang, masalah yang masih dia heran kenapa menimpanya.

Keadaan ini memaksa Naruto pada pilihan sulit, jika ia tidak berhasil melunasi hutang jangka pendeknya atau melikuidasi beberapa asetnya, dia akan terlihat benar-benar dalam masalah financial, yang karena rumor dan tingkah aneh beberapa pemegang saham berhasil membenamkannya dalam masalah yang sebenarnya dapat dihindari. Keadaan ini menggiring Naruto pada pilihan yang sulit, antara keluarga Uzumaki atau Hyuuga.

Kedua keluarga itu dapat menolong Naruto baik dari segi financial ataupun mengembalikan kepercayaan pasar. Namun jika dapat memilih dia tidak ingin berhutang pada salah satu keluarga itu. Uzumaki adalah keluarga dari pihak Ibunya, namun hubungan Namikaze dan Uzumaki hancur saat sang ayah membawa kabur dan kawin lari dengan pewaris Uzumaki yaitu ibunya. Uzumaki Kushina adalah anak pertama dan dididik dari kecil untuk memegang tampuk pimpinan keluarga Uzumaki. Awalnya Uzumaki tidak memiliki masalah dengan keluarga Namikaze, berhubung keduanya adalah sama-sama keluarga kuno. Masalah muncul saat kedua pewaris jatuh cinta, Minato bukanlah seorang pemuda yang dapat meninggalkan nama dan keluarganya untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga dan menyandang nama Uzumaki, seperti yang disyaratkan para tetua Uzumaki. Minato adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze, sedangkan keluarga Uzumaki juga tidak mau melepas calon pemimpin mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Namikaze. Dan tindakan Minato membawa kabur Kushina saat pertunangan Kushina dengan pilihan keluarga Uzumaki menyebabkan murka yang bertahan hingga kini. Naruto masih berhubungan baik dengan beberapa sepupunya, namun Sara, pimpinan Uzumaki sekarang dan juga adik ibunya masih memendam dendam atas tindakan Minato. Apalagi dia menyalahkan Minato dan Naruto atas musibah yang dialami kakaknya yang menyebabkan Kushina meninggal.

Sedangkan keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga mendiang istri Naruto. walau pimpinan keluarga Hyuuga yang juga ayah Hinata adalah mertuanya, Naruto tidak menyukainya. Naruto dapat melihat keserakahan dalam diri mertuanya. Tindakan Naruto menolak pernikahan dengan adik Hinata untuk menempati posisi nyonya Namikaze yang ditinggalkan sang kakak beberapa tahun lalu, juga membuat hubungan Naruto dan Hyuuga Hiashi mendingin. Namun Naruto harus mengambil keputusan, dia harus segera memilih sebelum semuanya bertambah runyam.

Naruto mengambil HPnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor, dia berharap pilihannya tidak salah.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya di depan sebuah apartemen mewah dipusat kota Konoha. Saat ini hari telah beranjak sore hari, dia meminta ijin pada Naruto untuk keluar dan akan kembali sebelum Naruto pulang. Dia menuju panthouse di lantai teratas gedung. Sebuah penthaouse yang meliputi seluruh lantai teratas gedung ini adalah miliknya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sasuke langsung masuk, berjalan melewati ruangan yang dapat membuat siapapun berdecak kagum. Pada ruang tamu, duduk dua orang, yang satu sibuk dengan tanaman bunga kecil yang tidak cocok dengan tampangnya. Dan satu lagi sedang bersila diatas sofa putih Sasuke dengan lollipop dimulut dan mata dan tangan yang tidak dapat lepas dari laptop dipangkuannya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Sasuke menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa, dan langsung mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang itu.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, harga saham Namikaze anjlok, sekarang bank sedang menagih hutang-hutang perusahaan Namikaze yang jatuh tempo. Tidak ada yang berani memberi pinjaman pada Namikaze. Hingga kini beberapa orang yang kita ancam untuk menjual saham Namikaze di awal juga belum tahu siapa yang memeras mereka, mereka juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengancam." Juugo meletakkan gunting tanaman, dan menatap Sasuke saat memberi laporan.

"…" Sasuke tidak merespon dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berabut perak yang ada disebelah Juugo.

"Sharinggan, siap memebeli saham yang ada di pasaran begitu Namikaze menerima penawaran kita lusa. Khekhekhe dan memang hanya kita pilihan yang mereka punya, berhubung kita juga yang menutup semua jalan yang memungkinkan bagi mereka." Suigetsu memberikan senyum berseri-seri saat melapor pada Sasuke, pemuda yang belum genap 20 tahun itu memang gemar sekali melakukan pekerjaannya sekarang, yang baginya lebih seru dari pada game kesukaannya.

"Tapi aku bingung bos, kenapa kita harus menolong Namikaze sekarang, jika menunggu sebentar lagi, kita dapat menguasai Namikaze dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah, apalagi jika kau memperbolehkanku mengacak-acak serfer perusahaan mereka, kita bisa membelinya dengan harga diskon besar-besaran tiga bulan lagi saat mereka bangkrut." Suigetsu tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke. Namun senyumnya langsung padam saat bertemu pandangan mengerikan milik Sasuke. Suigetsu mengkeret dalam duduknya, dia paling takut saat Sasuke marah.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk itu Suigetsu, kalian jangan melakukan apapun diluar yang aku perintahkan."

"Kami mengerti." Bertahun-tahun mereka mengikuti Sasuke, mereka faham amarah Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mereka terima dengan sambil lalu.

"Lanjutkan rencana awal, hubungi aku di jam biasa, jangan meninggalkan jejak apapun yang mengarah pada kita. Kalian akan kuhubungi saat Naruto siap menerima bantuan kita." Sasuke beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Bos Sasuke keren….! Pandangannya membuat merinding, coba lihat bulu tanganku benar-benar berdiri. Luar biasa, padahal sudah lama kenal tapi belum terbiasa juga." Suigetsu memandang takjub bulu tangannya yang merinding berdiri akibat tatapan Sasuke. Juugo memukul kepala Suigetsu yang menatap tangannya dengan tatapan konyol.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Brengsek!" Suigetsu menatap Juugo kesal namun tidak berani membalas, sadar jika dalam segi fisik dia kalah. Namun dia mencatat dalam hati, suatu saat dia pasti akan membalasnya.

"Hei Juugo, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Bos Sasuke, kenapa dia melakukan semua ini. Apa Bos Sasuke memiliki dendam pada Namikaze Naruto? kalau iya kenapa juga Bos mau repot-repot merencanakan semua ini, dengan akal dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya sekarang bukan hal sulit untuk menghancurkan Naruto dan pufhhh membuat Namikaze menghilang." Suigetsu memperagakan benda menghilang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu bukan urusan kita Suigetsu." Juugo kembali sibuk dengan tanaman didepannya, tidak menghiraukan ocehan Suigetsu.

"Tapi aku tidak faham kenapa Bos Sasuke dendam pada Namikaze,dia kan yang merawat Bos dari kecil," Suigetsu masih tidak ingin menghentikan obrolan mereka ini.

"Ah.. jangan-jangan waktu kecil Bos pernah dilecehkan oleh Namikaze, dan sekarang ia akan membalas dendam secara perlah… WADAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERENGSEK!" Juugo melempar pot tanaman kekepala Suigetsu.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, kalau Sasuke dengar, dia akan memotong lidahmu dan menguburmu hidup-hidup." Juugo memberi peringatan, mengerti benar dengan tabiat Suigetsu yang terkadang berbicara seenaknya. Suigetsu hanya diam dan mengusap kepalanya, dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Juugo dan juga mencatat satu lagi tindakan Juugo yang harus dibalasnya kelak.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali membawa ramen Ichiraku kesukaan Naruto. Walau Sasuke tidak terlalu suka makanan ini, namun dipaksakannya membeli dua porsi guna menemani Naruto makan. Jika Sasuke tidak melakukan ini, dia yakin Naruto pasti akan melewatkan makan siangnya seperti tadi siang dan hari kemarin.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kantor Naruto dan mendapati ruangan yang kosong, Sasuke kembali keluar dan bertanya pada Karin.

"Kemana Tuan Naruto?"

"Tuan pergi keluar beberapa saat lalu, dia berpesan agar kau kembali kemansion sendiri. Tuan akan langsung pulang setelah urusannya selesai."

"Kau tahu ia kemana?" Sasuke heran, tidak biasanya Naruto pulang sendiri.

"Tidak. Tuan tidak mengatakannya, dia hanya menitipkan pesan padaku."

"….." Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke langsung pergi,. Dia dihinggapi perasaan tidak nyaman sekarang.

Naruto memasuki sebuah rumah besar bergaya Jepang, dia telah femilier dengan bangunan ini, namun hal itu tidak membuat perasaannya nyaman. Seorang pelayan dalam balutan kimono berwarna abu-abu menunjukkan jalan kearah sebuah ruangan. Dimana dua orang telah menunggunya.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto." Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat pada ayah mertuanya.

Naruto duduk menghadap Hiashi, tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Hanabi adik Hinata, memandang ayah dan kakak iparnya secara bergantian. Ia tidak tahan dengan suasana tegang yang terbangun dari keduanya yang tidak mau saling mengalah.

"Saya akan permisi dulu." Tidak tahan dengan suasana tegang disekitarnya hanabi berniat undur diri.

"Tetap di tempatmu Hanabi. Kau juga perlu mendengar ini." Hiashi melarang Hanabi pergi saat putrinya itu hendak pergi. Hanabi langsung menuruti perintah sang ayahanda dan membatalkan niatnya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau datang kemari Naruto. Dan aku akan mngabulkannya." Naruto agak terkejut Hiashi mengabulkan keinginannya semudah ini. Naruto yakin, bantuan ini pastilah tidak gratis.

"Apa syaratnya?" Betul saja Hiashi langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Nikahi Hanabi"

"Tousan!" Hanabi terkejut dengan permintaan ayahnya. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi mendengar permintaan ayahnya.

"…." Naruto terkejut dengan syarat Hiashi, tanpa sadar Naruto mengeratkan gengamannya. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Hanabi yang kini hampir menagis mahan malu karena ulah sang ayah. Naruto jadi iba melihatnya. Naruto menghela nafas, sekarang dia harus memutuskan.

"Hanabi, apa kau keberatan menjadi istriku? Jika ada yang memberatkanmu, katakanlah. Jika kau bersedia, aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha menjadi suami terbaik untukmu." Sebenarnya menikahi Hanabi bukanlah sesuatu yang merugikan bagi Naruto. Hanabi telah menjadi sosok penganti bagi Himawari semenjak Hinata wafat. Entah apa yang mencegah Naruto untuk menolak tawaran Hiashi tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin penolakan Naruto berhubungan dengan perasaan Naruto yang menganggap Hanabi lebih sebagai adiknya. Kini ia harus mengikuti logikanya, bagaimanapun Naruto akan beruntung memperistri wanita sebaik Hanabi. Namun Naruto tidak ingin memaksa Hanabi, bagaimanapun pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan.

"….." Hanabi bingung, dia merasa luarbiasa malu pada kakak iparnya sekarang. Jujur semenjak kematian sang kakak dan Hanabi yang beranjak dewasa, perasaan Hanabi pada Naruto telah ikut berubah. Dia mulai melihat naruto sebagai laki-laki, dan dengan tidak berdayanya jatuh cinta padanya. Hal ini mengakibatkan Hanabi dilema dan selalu menolak para pria yang dijodohkan padanya. Hanabi tidak menyadari perubahan perasaannya telah disadari sang ayah.

Hiashi tahu Hanabi menaruh perasaan pada Naruto, dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dia tahu dalam segi finanscial ataupun kepribadian Naruto adalah pria yang dapat diandalkan. Dia tahu betapa bahagianya putri permanya sebagai istri Naruto. dan ia yakin Naruto juga akan memperlakukan Hanabi dengan baik. Jika bisnis dan kehidupan pribadi putrinya dapat selaras, Hiashi tidak memiliki alas an untuk menolak kesempatan guna menyatukan kembali keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze.

"Hanabi?" Hiashi mendesak putinya untuk mengambil keputusan.

Hanabi hanya menunduk malu dan mengangguk, menyatakan kesediaannya.

"Kalau begitu telah diputuskan, kalian akan menikah besok pagi di balai kota. Untuk resepsi akan direncanakan dan diadakan setelahnya. Untuk urusan administrasi akan ku suruh Neji menyiapkannya. Kalian bersiaplah, besok sekali lagi keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga akan terikat tali pernikahan."

"Aku mengerti." Hanya ini jalan yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu dengan gelisah, perasaannya mulai merasa tidak nyaman, berkali-kali ia menoleh pada jendela guna melihat apakah Naruto telah tiba. Penantiannya berakhir saat dilihat mobil Naruto berhenti didepan pintu dan Naruto berjalan melewati pintu utama mansion Namikaze.

Naruto memanggil Himawari dan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya ke dalam ruang kerja Naruto.

"Sasuke tolong berikan segelas wiski untukku." Naruto membutuhkannya untu melewati malam ini.

"Papa, sebenarnya ada apa?" Naruto memandang Himawari yang telah mengenakan baju tidur warna pink pucat miliknya. Naruto bingung akan memulai dari mana, dia takut jika putrinya menolak keputusannya.

"Himawari dengarkan Papa, Papa tahu ini mendadak, dan Papa akan membatalkannya jika kau menolak." Sasuke yang mendengarnya, jadi penasaran hal apa yang ingin Naruto beritahu pada Sasuke dan Himawari. Dan juga Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya kemapa Naruto pergi hingga pulang mala mini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Pa?" Himawari menyilangkan tangan di dada dan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, dia tahu jika Naruto berkata seperti ini biasanya itu berkaitan dengan hal yang tidak disukai Himawari.

"Papa telah berbicara pada kakek dan bibimu Hanabi. Ayah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Hanabi besok. Papa harap kau dan Sasuke bisa mengerti."

Sasuke dan Himawari menegang dan bergetar namun karena alas an yang berbeda. Himawari terisak dan berhambur memeluk Naruto.

"Papa bodoh.. kenapa baru mengatakan pada Hima sekarang, Hima belum menyiapkan pesta dan baju yang akan digunakan besok." Naruto lega Himawari menerima keputusannya dengan bahagia, sepertinya dia telah lama berharap Himawarilah yang akan menjadi pengganti mamanya.

Pandangan Sasuke menggelap, dia seperti mendapat hantaman godam dikepala, kepalanya berdenyut hebat dalam usaha mencerna informasi yang telah didapatnya. Jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan, sepertinya sang jantung tengah berusaha mengahantam dan mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Dan kemudian sunyi, kepala Sasuke seperti berubah luar biasa jernih seketika, sang jantung melambat hingga seakan setiap detak diperhitungkan. Amarah dingin mulai merambat menyelimuti Sasuke. Dia tidak dapat mendengar suara isak tangis bahagia dari Himawari ataupun kata-kata Naruto. yang didengarnya kini hanya detik jarum jam yang berdiri di sudut ruanngan. Bunyi detik itu seakan menjadi penghitung mundur amarah yang mengkonsumsi Sasuke dari dalam. Bunyi detik itu menghilang saat teriakan Himawari dan Naruto yang bergegas menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat. Sasuke tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto, dia hanya melihat Nauto yang ngangkat sebuah tangan berlumur darah yang segera dibalut Naruto menggunakan sobekan bajunya. Ah.. ternyata tanpa sadar Sasuke telah menggengam gelas berisi wiski permintaan Naruto hingga pecah.

Seulas senyum tersemat pada bibir Sasuke, senyum yang diiringi tatapan mata yang lebih hitam dari biasanya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan, sepertinya secara otomatis dia berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang panic karena ulahnya. Sasuke terus tersenyum dengan kata-kata menenangkan, berusaha menyembunyikan amarah dingin yang baru terbangun dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto terduduk dengan balutan kemeja rapi, dia sedang bersiap untuk menghadiri perikahan keduanya. Dia sedang berada di apartemen miliknya sendirian, berhubung dinihari tadi ia diusir keluar oleh sang putri yang entah bagaimana berhasil membangunkan seisi mansion yang memerintahkan pengadaan pesta sederhana dikediamannya. Merasa sang Papa akan terganggung hilir mudik orang-orang yang berhasil dikumpulkan Himawari, ia menyeret sang Papa menuju apatemen milik mereka yang terletak tidak jauh dari balai kota. Berpesan untuk berdandan rapi dan menunggu jemputan yang akan datang. Sepertinya sang Putri jauh lebih bersemangat dari pada sang mempelai.

Naruto mendengar bel apartemen yang berbunyi. Bergegas dihampirinya dan melihat Sasuke didepan pintu.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau kesini?" Setahu Naruto yang akan menjemputnya adalah Himawari dan supirnya. Naruto membuka pintu lebar untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Kau mengantikan Hima? Bukankah ini masih telalu awal?" Naruto melirik jam dan merasa ini masih terlalu cepat untuk berangkat, acaranya baru dimulai satu setengah jam lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. Dia bergerak menuju dapur, diambilnya gelas dan piring disana. Ditatanya sarapan dan jus jeruk yang Sasuke bawa. Dia tahu tidak ada makanan di apartemen ini, dan dari sifat Naruto, dia pasti lupa untuk memesan sarapan. Diantarnya nampan berisi Sarapan dan diletakkan didepan Naruto yang masih duduk di ruang tamu.

"Makanlah."

"Terima kasih, mungkin hanya kau yang ingat untuk memberiku makan saat ini. Himawari bahkan tidak ingat untuk menelponku sekarang. Anak itu lebih bersemangat dari pada diriku rupanya, tanganmu baik-baik saja." Naruto melirik tangan kiri Sasuke yang diperban akibat terluka semalam.

"Ini baik-baik saja, bahkan telah tidak sakit." Naruto meringis mendengarnya, dia merasa Sasuke tengah berbohong, bagaimana tidak sakit? Jika luka Sasuke bahkan harus di jahit hingga 7 jahitan.

Rencana pernikahannya yang kelewat mendadak ini membuat Naruto khawatir, ada dua orang yang paling dipikirkannya saat membuat keputusan ini. Yang pertama Himawari yang menerima berita ini dengan luarbiasa gembira, dan kedua Sasuke yang hingga kini belum mengatakan apapun sejak mendengar kabar ini dari Naruto semalam. Bahkan saat melihat Sasuke semalam Naruto sempat ragu dengan keputusannya. Mungkin, pendapat Sasuke telah menjadi begitu penting bagi Naruto.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku Sasuke?"

"….. makanlah, kau akan membutuhkannya Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum yang diartikan persetujuan oleh Naruto. Dia tidak memperhatikan jika sejak tadi Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya Tuan dan memanggil namanya langsung yang tidak pernah dilakukan Sasuke selama ini. Naruto tidak sadar jika Sasuke telah menempatkan dirnya sejajar dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengakhiri sarapannya dengan tegukan jus Jeruk keduanya.

"Tungglah disini, aku akan bersiap dulu." Naruto berdiri dan rasa pusing langsung menderanya. Pandangan Naruto mengabur, dia kembali terduduk di sofa.

"Sepertinya efek kurang tidur telah menyerangku sekarang." Naruto mencoba memfokuskan kembali pandangannya. Perlahan tubuh Naruto merosot dan matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka.

Naruto mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dua orang masuk dibelakang Sasuke. Pandangan Naruto terlalu buram untuk mengenali mereka.

"Bawa dia ke tempat itu. Ingat, jangan sampai dia terluka." Suara Sasuke terdengar jauh oleh Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke menunduk didekatnya pandangan dan pikiran Naruto begitu berkabut hingga sia tidak bisa berfikir panjang.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu, aku aka nada disana saat kau membuka mata. Tunggu aku Naruto." Naruto tidak faham kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya menunggu, dilihatnya Sasuke yang mendekat dan memberinya ciuman sebelum pandangannya menggelap. Pikiran terakhir Naruto adalah kenapa Sasuke menciumnya.

.

.

Naruto mulai merasakan kesadaran saat dia merasakan pusing teramat sangat di kepalanya. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, saat ia akan memijat kepalanya dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan. Dia mulai merasakan jika dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dan tangannya sedang terikat. Akibat rasa sakit dan disorientasi yang dialami Naruto belum bisa menyimpulkan keadannya. Saat dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto membuka matanya, dia melihat sesosok orang sisampingnya. Naruto berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya hingga Naruto dapat mengenali sosok itu.

"Sasuke?"

Bersambung…

 **Maaf lemon ketunda chap depan, Nisaa lagi dalam mode menyebalkan #plak**

 **Sebenernya Nisaa masih kejar deadline cerita untuk even SN. Hehehe**

 **Jadi tolong sabar untuk baca lemon di chap depan yak #dikejarmasa**

Nisaa masih tunggu kritik dan sarannya.


	5. It's Cracking

**Hallo lama ngak jumpa, tolong jangan ngambek karena lama update pfft hehehe ini sesajennya huahahahahah**

Naruto mulai merasakan kesadaran saat dia merasakan pusing teramat sangat di kepalanya. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, saat ia akan memijat kepalanya dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan. Dia mulai merasakan jika dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan terikat. Akibat rasa sakit dan disorientasi yang dialami, Naruto belum bisa menyimpulkan keadannya. Saat dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto membuka mata, dia melihat sesosok orang disampingnya. Naruto berusaha memfokuskan pandangan, hingga Naruto dapat mengenali sosok itu.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto kembali mencoba memusatkan pandangan, melawan sakit yang kini dirasa semakin menghilang namun masih menyisakan kabut. Banyangan Sasuke semakin jelas, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke yang duduk di ranjang sebelah kanan. Wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak sekitar 15cm dari Naruto, membuat Naruto dapat melihat bulu mata panjang, yang menghiasi mata hitam Sasuke dengan begitu sempurna.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangan, menyentuhnya dengan kelembutan mengejutkan yang tidak pernah Naruto rasakan. Dalam kesadaran yang masih timbul tenggelam, Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa dingin tangan Sasuke yang membuat Naruto nyaman.

Perlahan Naruto mulai dapat merasakan kesadarannya kembali, otak Naruto kembali bekerja. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan silih berganti berdatangan, apa ini telah pagi?, kenapa tangannya diikat?, kenapa kepalanya sakit sekali? Apa dia mabuk?. Lalu saat Naruto membuka matanya kembali, dia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan lebih jelas. Untuk sesaat Naruto tercengang, dia melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya, dia melihat sorot pemujaan?, namun pikiran tidak masuk akal itu langsung ditepis olah Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke juga menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, senyum yang entah terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Sapuan tangan Sasuke, membuat Naruto melirik dan memandang perban yang melilit tangan kiri Sasuke. Seketika bayangan darah yang mengalir deras pada tangan itu menyerang Naruto, kesadarannya pulih. Dia ingat betapa dia panic luar biasa semalam, saat melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Bagaimana dia menatap wajah bahagia Himawari, Hiashi, serta wajah bersumu merah Hanabi saat mengiyakan pinangannya.

Sasuke melihat kebingungan di wajah Naruto, ekspresi Naruto berubah dari menerawang, bingung, dan panic. Semua itu indah dimata Sasuke, segala hal yang menyangkut Naruto, selalu mempesona sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya. Mungkin juga pemikiran Sasuke ini diakenakan Naruo adalah satu-satunya hal yang dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak dari pipi halus bertanda kumis tipis yang hanya dapat didambakannya selama ini, dan mengarah ke syal merah yang mengikat tangan Naruto dengan sampul pita. Menjadikan Naruto yang masih mengenakan kemeja putihnya layaknya sebuah hadiah yang mengiurkan. Khususnya bagi Sasuke yang telah menahan lapar dan dahaganya akan Naruto selama belasan tahun. Sasuke tahu, mengikat Naruto seperti ini pasti kelekar dari Siugetsu, Sasuke pastikan dia akan melakukan perhitungan dengannya. Sasuke berniat membuka ikatan itu, tangannya telah mencapai ujung syal merah, guna melepas ikatan Naruto. Tapi gerakan Sasuke terhenti, tanganya membeku dengan mengapit ujung syal.

"Hanabi!" seketika Naruto ingat, dia harus ke balai kota guna menghadiri pernikahannya.

Sasuke membeku saat Naruto mengucapkan sebuah nama. Nama yang membawa kembali kegelapan yang berusaha Sasuke tekan dari saat Naruto berkata dia akan menikah, dan akan menempatkan dirinya sekali lagi di luar jangkauan Sasuke. Sebuah tawa lolos dari dari bibir Sasuke, tidak ada kebahagian dalam suara tawanya, dia sedang menertawakan kemungkinan melepas Naruto. Ide itu begitu konyol bagi Sasuke, sampai neraka membeku pun Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Naruto. Tangan Sasuke melepas syal itu, membiarkan tangan Naruto tetap terikat.

"Ya Tuhan. Sasuke jam berapa sekarang? Kita harus segera ke balai kota. Kenapa tanganku terikat?" Naruto mencoba melepaskan ikatannya. Dia harus segera ke balai kota dan menikah. Jika dia terlambat dan Hiashi membatalkan pernikahan ini, perusahaannya bukan hanya akan mengalami krisis berkepanjangan, namun pasti akan gulung tikar saat Hiashi mengarahkan kemarahanya kepada Naruto. Yang Naruto yakini akan dia lakukan, jika Naruto meninggalkan putrinya di altar.

" _Damn it!_ Hentikan tawamu Uchiha Sasuke. Cepat buka ikatan ini." Naruto berusaha membuka ikatan tangannya, tapi syal itu menahan tangan Naruto tetap pada kepala ranjang.

Naruto menghentikan usahanya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti tertawa, kini Sasuke mandang mata langsung biru Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat jelas sekarang, pandangan Sasuke lebih gelap. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang tanpa alasan, Naruto langsung waspada, logikanya merasakan perubahan dalam diri Sasuke. Namun insting Naruto membuatnya mengesampingkan berbagai kecurigaan pada Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada Sasuke, dalam hatinya tahu bahwasannya Sasuke tidak akan pernah menempatkan Naruto dalam kondisi yang berbahaya. Aneh memang, bagaimana Naruto mempercayai Sasuke lebih dari keluarga dan mungkin juga dirinya sendiri.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan Sasuke, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari mata hitam yang membuat Naruto meremang. Pandangan Naruto mulai beradar, dia dapat melihat dimana dia sekarang. Ruangan tempat Naruto sekarang berada merupakan sebuah kabin,. Ini terlihat dari dinding kamar yang dibangun bukan dari beton maupun bata, tapi dari gelonggongan kayu yang disusun dan dipernis hingga membuatnya terlihat indah namun solid.

Kamar yang ditempati Naruto terlihat kosong, tidak banyak funitur yang ada di dalam kamar ini. Hanya berisi sebuah lemari kayu kecil, dan tempat tidur berseprai putih yang walau tidak sebesar miliknya, terasa lebut di bawah tubuh Naruto. Pandangan Naruto berhenti pada jendela kecil dengan teralis kayu. Naruto dapat melihat bayangan pohon yang menari tertiup angin, dan Naruto melihat Bulan disana.

"Sial, berapa lama aku pergi?" Naruto menghela nafas. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke yang tidak juga bersuara.

"Kau sudah menangkap orang yang melakukan ini padaku?"

Setelah memikirkan keadaannya sekarang, Naruto yakin dirinya telah diculik, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya terjadi pada Naruto. Sebagai pewaris dari keluarga Namikaze, Naruto telah dua kali melewati usaha penculikan saat dia berusia 6 dan 13 tahun. Kedua usaha tersebut tentu saja langsung digagalkan oleh ayahnya. Sejak dini Naruto telah dilatih bagaimana merespon kejadian seperti ini. Namun yang membuat Naruto geli adalah, kenyataan saat usianya yang terbilang tidak muda lagi, dia harus mengalami hal ini kembali. Dia yakin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang tebusan. Ini pasti ulah saingannya yang merasa terancam dengan pernikahan kedua Naruto, atau mungkin saja…. Pikiran itu langsung ditepis Naruto. Naruto merasa begitu bodoh terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan Hanabi?". Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu alasan Naruto, tapi dia ingin mendengar hal itu langsung dari bibir Naruto.

"…"

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, mungkin lebih tepat dia tidak ingin menjawab. Dia tidak ingin dianggap buruk oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak bermasalah jika dianggap rendah dengan melakukan pernikahan karena uang, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak akan pernah tahan jika Sasuke juga menganggapnya demikian.

"… Himawari membutuhkan sosok ibu Sasuke, dan kurasa ini adalah waktunya. Kau tidak berharap aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku sendirian kan? Dan juga aku…" Sebenarnya hidup sendiripun Naruto tidak masalah, asal dia memiliki Himawari dan Sasuke di sisinya, dia merasa sudah cukup. Dia bisa menghabiskan hidupnya hanya dengan mereka berdua. Entah alasan yang dia ucapkan kini untuk Sasuke atau untuk dirinya sendiri.

"….aku mencintainya"

Sasuke mencengkaram dagu Naruto, dia hanya dapat menatap terkejut saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto marah, sekilas dia dapat melihat kilat merah dimata Sasuke.

" _Lier.."_

Sasuke mencium Naruto ganas, dia dapat merasakan nafas Naruto yang tercekat kaget saat dia menyatukan bibir mereka. Sasuke menyalurkan rasa marah yang timbul dalam dirinya, menyebabkan setiap pungutan begitu kasar dan mendesak. Sasuke tahu Naruto berbohong, tapi itu tidak dapat mencegah rasa sakit dan marah saat dia mendengarnya.

Naruto begitu terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke hingga untuk sesaat dia hanya terdiam. Namun lidah Sasuke yang mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya, membuat Naruto mulai memberontak. Tangan sasuke yang mencengkram dagunya membuat usaha Naruto sia-sia, Naruto menatap nyalang mata Sasuke yang terlihat begitu gelap. Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan sengaja, lidah Sasuke langsung melesat masuk dan membelit lidah Naruto. Untuk sesaat Naruto mengerang saat lidah Sasuke membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Pengendalian diri Naruto membuat dia dapat focus kembali, saat lidah Sasuke menjelajah mulut Naruto, dia mengatupkan giginya dan mengigit lidah Sasuke. Rasa asin langsung mendera indra pesara Naruto, membawa sekelumit rasa bersalah atas tindakannya. Karena terkejut Sasuke langsung menghentikan aksinya, dan memutus ciuman mereka, Naruto dapat melihat darah bercampur air liur di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"

Sasuke mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari, merasakan rasa sakit dan perih dari lidah yang Naruto lukai. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum. Namun untuk pertama kalinya senyum itu membuat Naruto takut.

"Menghentikanmu mengatakan kebohongan Naruto".

"…."

"Kau membutuhkan pernikahan ini karena Namikaze Grup kan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika aku berbohong Sasuke. Hanabi adalah wanita luar biasa yang dapat dengan mudah membuat siapapun jatuh cinta"

"Diam!" tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat, perban di tangan kiri Sasuke bahkan telah mulai ternodai warna merah. Luka di tangnnya kembali terbuka.

"Tunggu, jangan katakan padaku kau menolak rencana pernikahan ini. Sasuke apa kau…." Sebenarnya ada sebuah pikiran yang mengganggu Naruto sejak tadi namun selalu ditepisnya.

Untuk sesaat jantung Sasuke berdetak menggila. Pikiran jika akhirnya Naruto menyadari tentang perasaannya setelah bertahun-tahun, membuat Sasuke memalingkan muka. Sasuke seperti kembali menjadi bocah ingusan yang merona hanya karena elusan di kepala oleh orang yang didambanya bertahun-tahun dulu.

"Ya Tuhan!. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Jangan-jangan kau juga yang membiusku dan membaku kemari? Jika saja kau mengatakan ini lebih cepat, kita tidak perlu melalui drama picisan seperti ini." Naruto menutup mata dan mengambil nafas panjang. Dari reaksi Sasuke, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan jika kecurigaan yang sejak tadi selalu ditepisnya, bahwa Sasuke yang menculiknya, ternyata benar. Situasi ini begitu konyol bagi Naruto.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku minta maaf karena ini mendadak. Sehingga aku tidak bisa memberi penjelasan lebih awal. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Sasuke, Hanabi akan menjadi ibu yang luar biasa untuk Himawari, bahkan juga untukmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa iri ataupun cemburu, keluarga kita tidak akan berubah hanya dengan hadirnya anggota baru." Naruto yang menduga aksi Sasuke ini adalah usaha seorang anak yang tidak menyetujui pernikahan sang ayah, tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke. Dia tidak menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang berubah menegang.

"Kau pasti menyukainya jika kau mengenal Hanabi lebih jauh, dia begitu mirip dengan Hinata. Aku juga yakin, Hanabi akan seutuju mencantumkan namamu dalam akte keluarga, begitu kau memberikan persetuanmu tentu saja. Dengan begitu kau akan resmi menjadi keluarga Namikaze. Jadi sekarang, lepaskan ikatanku karena aku harus segera membaeri kabar pada Hiashi sebelum dia mengamuk pada perusahaan Namikaze karena calon suami anaknya menghilang pada saat hari pernikahan."

Punggung Sasuke bergetar, lalu suara tawa perlahan terdengar semakin keras. Tubuh Sasuke berguncang mengikuti setiap derai tawa yang membuat para hewan yang berada di sekeliling pondok itu terbang atau berlari, mengikuti insting mereka untuk menjauhi suara tawa yang tidak memiliki setitikpun nada bahagia didalamnya. Tawa itu lebih mirip raungan serigala yang terluka.

"Berhenti tertawa dan segera lepaskan ikatan ini Sasuke. Aku akan mebereskan masalah yang kau buat, dan baru aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Jangan Kira kau akan lepas dari hukuman Gaki".

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti tertawa. Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, Naruto kembali melihat kilau merah dimata Sasuke. Dia sampai mengerjapkan mata untuk menghilangkan kilatan yang dia anggap ilusi.

"Akan aku lakukan. Tapi aku harus memastikan sesuatu dulu sebelum melepasmu". Sasuke mencengkram kemeja Naruto dan menariknya hingga terkoyak.

"Aku harus memastikan kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku Naruto. Serta, menanamkan pada pada otakmu, jika aku bukan lagi bocah, dan aku tidak mau jadi putramu."

Naruto masih tekejut dengan tingkah Sasuke yang mengoyak bajunnya. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat sekali lagi Sasuke menciumnya. Kini Sasuke memegang rahang Naruto dan memaksanya membuka, membuat Naruto tidak dapat mengatupkan mulutnya saat sekali lagi lidah Sasuke melesak masuk menjajah lidah Naruto, Rasa sakit dari rahangnya membuat Naruto memberontak, namun ikatan tangannya mencegah Naruto untuk bergerak secara leluasa.

Sasuke menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya keatas ranjang, menempatkan dirinya diantara kaki Naruto tanpa melepas ciumannya. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya, mengecap rasa manis dari tubuh Naruto yang bercampur rasa asin dari darah yang kembali mengalir dari luka dilidahnya. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di lidahnya, kini semua perhatiannya tercurah pada rasa dari bibir yang selalu dia impikan untuk di kecup.

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka saat dirasa Naruto bernafas dengan tersenggal-sengal. Untaian slavia bercampul darah tercipta bagai benang penghubung lidah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya hingga dia dapat melihat wajah dan tubuh Naruto yang kini telah terekspos. Kulit tan bagai madu itu menggoda Sasuke untuk menyentuh, jarinya terlulur dan berhenti semili di ceruk leher Naruto. Sekelebat ingatannya saat dia pertama kali mencuri ciuman Naruto terlintas. Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sasuke memutuskan bahwa hanya melihat Naruto saja tidak cukup. Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi bibir Sasuke, dan saat ujung jari Sasuke menyentuh leher Naruto, Sasuke kembali sadar betapa dia menginginkan Naruto, satu-satunya yang dia inginkan. _"My only desire"_ tanpa sadar Sasuke berguman.

"Brensek! Bercandamu ini sudah keterlaluan sasuke. cepat lepaskan ikatan ini!" Panik mulai menyerang Naruto. Apalagi saat jari-jari Sasuke mulai meraba dari leher kearah dadanya.

Naruto kembali berteriak guna menghentikan tingkah Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak meresponnya. Jari Sasuke mengelus putting Naruto, menyebabkan nafasnya tercekat. Perlahan Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, diciumnya leher Naruto awalnya terasa lembut, namun kemudian semakin intens. Hisapan dan gigitan kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke semakin tergesa-gesa. Tangan Sasuke telah turun dan mengusap puting Naruto, menyebabkannya semakin mengeras dan membawa perasaan aneh yang tidak Naruto inginkan.

"HENTIKAN UCHIHA! AKU PERINGATKAN KAU! BERHENTI BERENGSEK!" Penggunaan nama marga Sasuke oleh Naruto adalah tanda jika Naruto sedang serius.

Jeritan dan rontaan Naruto tidak dapat menghentikan Sasuke , setelah meninggalkan tanda _kissmark dan bitemark_ di leher jenjang Naruto, mulut Sasuke turun kebawah untuk mengulum putting Naruto yang hanya dapat dia bayangkan rasanya saat dalam beberapa kesempatan Sasuke melihatnya. Dalam aksinya Sasuke tersenyum, dia sedang menertawakan bayangannya, dia benar-benar tidak memiliki imajinasi yang bagus, karena rasa Naruto jauh lebih nikmat dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

Sejak Sasuke mencium leher Naruto, dia seperti kehilangan kendali. Aroma citrus yang samar dia biasa cium dari Naruto menyerang indranya dengan hebat. Membuat rasa lapar yang dia tahan selama bertahun-tahun mendesak dengan hebat. Rasa lapar beserta amarah atas kebodohan Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak dapat bersikap lembut. Sasuke seperti monster yang mendapat daging setelah selama bertahun-tahun harus dipaksa puas dengan air. Rasanya sungguh memabukkan.

Sasuke mengigit lembut putting kanan Naruto, menyebabkan sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Suara lirih itu tertangkap terlinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto yang balik memandangnya dengan pandangan membunuh dan wajah merah. Naruto berhenti berteriak dan menggigit bibirnya sebagai ganti, takut desahan yang tidak diinginkan kembali lolos dari bibirnya.

Naruto telah bertekat akan berhenti berteriak dan menunggu Sasuke sadar dari kegilaannya. Namun, tindakan Sasuke kemudian kembali meruntuhkan niat Naruto. Dengan tangan yang bergerak terburu-buru Sasuke mencoba membuka celana Naruto.

"BERHENTI BANGSAT! INI SUDAH TIDAK LUCU LAGI!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan perasaan kalut dan panic dalam dirinya. Sebagian dari dirinya tidak ingin mengakui jika Sasuke kini sedang melakukan hal mengerikan padanya. Naruto menendang-nendang sekuat tenaga agar Sasuke berhenti melucuti celananya. Namun akhirnya dengan Sasuke dapat menarik celana dan pakaian dalam Naruto. Membuat Naruto berakhir dengan kemeja tercerai tidak berbentuk dan bagian bawah tubuh yang sepenuhnya terekspos. Naruto bahkan memalikan wajah karena rasa malu luar biasa yang melanda.

Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto dengan takjub, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto secara keseluruhan, dan Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya. Sasuke menelan ludah, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menerkam Naruto secara membabi buta. Mata Sasuke menelusuti tubuh Naruto yang terbungkus kulit tan luar biasa. Tubuh Naruti secara mengejutkan terasa lembut luar biasa, padahal tubuhnya memiliki otot tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna dan terlihat keras, membuat Sasuke kecanduan untuk mengelusnya. Pandangan Sasuke berhenti kearah kejantanan Naruto yang dihiasi rambut halus bewarna pirang. Kejantanan Naruto sedikit terlihat menegang.

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menyentuh kejantanan Naruto yang membelainya sebelum memasukkan semua kedalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat yang membungkus kenjantannya membuat Naruto terlonjak yang memandang tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mengoral dirinya.

"UCHIHA! KAU.. Enghh" Umpatan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke mulai menaikturunkan mulut dan menggoda Naruto dengan lidahnya. Naruto mengigit bibirnya guna meredam desahan yang timbul akibat rasa nikmat yang hadir tanpa diinginkan. Naruto mencoba melepas ikatan tanganya, berusaha begitu kuat hingga dia yakin tangannya lecet.

Tubuh Naruto telah menghianatinya, walau dalam pikirannya dia mengutuk perbuatan Sasuke padanya, namun tubuhnya mulai mengirimkan sinyal nikmat dan membuat kejantannya semakin menegang. Bagi Naruto yang sejak kecil diajari untuk memegang kendali, semua ini merupakan kegagalan yang sunguh memalukan. Naruto bahkan memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibir yang kini terluka karena gigitan Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin melihatnya, dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke mengulum kejantanannya, Ini sungguh memalukan bagi Naruto.

Sasuke mengoral Naruto dengan rasa lapar yang terus meningkat. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, dan dia ingin memberikan kenikmatan sebesar-besarnya pada Naruto. Dia terus menekan sisi liarnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa asin dimulutnya, tahu jika Naruto telah mengeluarkan precumnya. Kenyataan jika Naruto semakin menegang dan hampir memuntahkan laharnya membuat gerakan Sasuke semakin bersemangat, dia manaikturunkan mulutnya dan juga menjilat kejantanan . Naruto dengan semakin cepat, tidak menghiraukan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras sempurna terkukung celana.

Tanpa diingakan Naruto mulai merasa tergelitik diarea perut bawahnya, Naruto semakin erat memejamkan mata dan menggigit birnya. Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Namun tekad Naruto tidak dapat menghentikan kenikmatan yang hendak mencapai puncak. Dan saat hal itu terjadi, tanpa sadar Naruto sedikit menaikkan pinggulnya, hal itu terjadi seperti sambaran kilat. Pikiran Naruto seperti putih untuk sesaat saat dia menjapai puncak, dia dapat merasakan aliran sperma yang termuntahkan dari kejantanannya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar menanggapi puncak kenikmatan yang masih dia rasakan. Setelah itu tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, ketegangan guna mencegah dirinya keluar karena kuluman Sasuke membuat dia kehilangan tenaga.

Sasuke agak kaget saat menerima semburan seperma dalam mulutnya, untuk sesaat dia hanya terdiam dengan kejantanan Naruto yang yang memuntahkan seperma di dalam mulutnya. Namun dia segera sadar, ditelannya cairan itu dan dikumnya kembali hingga Naruto selesai berejakulasi dan getaran di tubuh Naruto berhenti. Dengan bunyi plop pelan Sasuke melepas kejantanan Naruto. dia menatap Naruto yang masih memejamkan wajahnya. Sasuke dapat melihat setitik darah di bibir yang digigit Naruto, membawa setitik rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

Dia juga dapat melihat pergelangan tangan Naruto yang membiru karena ikatan. Sasuke melepas ikatan tangan Naruto, dan perlahan Sasuke membawa jarinya ke bibir Naruto untuk melepas gigitannya.

"Jangan melukai dirimu." Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, dia melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan yang marah dan hampir putus asa.

"Ku.. Ha..Hanabi.. ak.." Perkataan Naruto untuk mengatakan jika dia akan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Hanabi, karena Sasuke begitu menentangnya. Tidak dapat diselesaikan saat Sasuke sekali lagi menyegel mulutnya dengan ciuman. Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa asin dari sepermanya sendiri di mulut Sasuke, dan itu membuatnya mual.

Sasuke tadinya ingin menghentikan aksinya , namun ucapan Naruto yang memanggil nama wanita terkutuk itu, membuat Sasuke murka. Sasuke membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanan yang dari tadi telah menegang sempurna. Sasuke melepas ciumannya, dan tanpa persiapan dia melesakkan kejantanannya ke bagian belakang tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto berteriak kemudian mengigit bahu Sasuke guna menetralisir rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit dari gigitan Naruto di bahunya tidak menghentikan Sasuke. Dirasuki amarah karena panggilan pada wanita yang dia benci, membuat Sasuke langsung mengerakkan pinggulnya. Tidak menghiraukan cakaran dan gigitan Naruto yang melukai tubuhnya. Sisi buas dalam diri Sasuke mengambil alih, tidak ada kelembutan dalam perbuatan Sasuke. Dia hanya melesakkan miliknya dengan intensitas mengerikan, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dia terima pada saat Naruto memanggil nama wanita terkutuk itu.

Rasanya Naruto ingin mati, penghinaan dan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa tidak tertahankan. Kenikmatan yang tadi dia rasakan kini seolah menguap dan tergantikan rasa sakit dan perih yang teramat sangat. Naruto tidak sadar, rasa amis dan asin yang menyerang inra pengecapnya. Dia mengigit bahu Sasuke guna menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dia perima.

Kini air mata Naruto mulai berlinang, ada sesuatu yang mulai retak bukan ditubuhnya, namun sesuatu di dalam hati Naruto. Dia bahkan dapat mendengar suara dalam otaknya crak..crakk yang membuat Naruto takut luar biasa.

Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan, ini teralasa selamanya bagi Naruto, rasa sakit dan perih terus dia rasakan. Dia bahkan merasakan aliran darah yang keluar dari selaput yang robek dalam lubanyanya. Naruto tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, bahkan untuk memberontak ataupun menolak dia tidak mampu lagi. Tenaganya seakan lenyap tidak tersisa. Dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto dapat merasakan semburan hangat di dalam dirinya. dan melihat Sasuke bergetar. Akhirnya semua selesai, paling tidak begitu yang dikiranya. Namun melihat Sasuke belum beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, dan dengan perlahan menanggalkan kemega yang dia gunakan, membawa kengerian luar biasa bagi Naruto. Lalu amarah menguasai Naruto.

"Kau akan membayar atas semua ini Uchiha". Dengan sedikit tenaga yang dia miliki, Naruto meluapkan amarahnya. Bahkan dia memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sanggup kulakukan untuk memilikimu Naruto". Pandangan membunuh Naruto tidak menggoyahkan Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah kaki Naruto di pundaknya dan mencium kaki itu. Hal terakhir yang Naruto ingat adalah Senyum Sasuke saat dia mencium kakinya. Sepertinya bagi mereka berdua mala mini belumlah berakhir.

Bersambung…

 **Namun bagi kita malam ini berakhir disini huahahahaahahahaha**

 **Oh iya kalau mau tanyak kapan chap ini dilanjut, Nisaa masih belum tahu. Liat daftar hutang fanfic dulu Hehehehehehe… mungkin cepet mungkin lambat…. Mungkin kalau ada yang neror setiap hari seperti seseorang yang ngak akan saya sebutin namanya Nisaa akan cepet nulisnya ahahahahahahha bercanda tolong jangan terror saya :'(.**

 **Oh iya.. projek HHYL Nisaa baru jalan, kalau masih ada yang ngak tau itu HHYL apa, silahkan cek akun Nisaa disana ada hehehehe siapa tahu kalian kepincut kayak Niaaa huahahahahahaha pssttt hard core /plak**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu C U NEXT CHAP MUACHHH…..**


End file.
